Uta uta no mi
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: A gothic lolita is searching for Kidd. Who is she? Why does she search for him so much? Why does she have bloody red hair and eyes !
1. Chapter 1

_Uta uta no mi, the singing doll_

_**Hello you guys! I'm trying out another character here! This is Smile! She's a gothic Lolita! For this story, she'll be related to Eustass Kidd, a little sister he doesn't know about. Since we don't know anything about his family, I didn't put any names, but took the liberty of making a similar father "pop"**_

_**Do tell me if things don't work or if it is too boring to continue or oif it just doesn't work. I am just testing and could try to put the character somewhere else if this doesn't work.**_

Information about the OC:

Name: Eustass Smile

Gender: girl

Age: 19 years old

She has the size of a twelve years old girl and she uses this to her advantage. She looks like a little doll because she wears dark Lolita style dresses. She likes to wear little hats with frills. She wears many ribbons around her wrists and her neck.

She has long curly and flashy red hair that she mostly never attaches. If she does, it will be only a part of it in a ponytail on the side of her head. Her eyes are a deep bloody red and her skin is as pale as porcelain.

She is never alone. She has a bat (symbol of illusion, dreams and journeying) and a black panther (symbol of intuition, psychic, mysticism and fearlessness) following her everywhere. The bat is called Meimu (illusion). She is Smile's little spy and messenger. The panther is called Kan (intuition). She is her guardian and is always there if Smile was to ever fall in the water, being a good swimmer.

Smile was kept in a separate house from Kidd from the day she was born because she doesn't have the same mother. She learns about him when she finds a wanted poster and shows it to her father. She escaped from her house the day she finds her devil fruit, wanting to find this mysterious brother or hers. She found Meimu and Kan at a market. They were to be sold to a man, but Smile opened the cages they were locked in when no one was looking. The two, even though they were wild animals, liked her for freeing them and decided to follow her.

People can sometimes here her sing alone on her side, smiling in a creepy way.

Somewhere in the south blue was a family, the Eustass family. On this day, as the father already has a two year old boy with his wife, he is about to have another child with another women. The baby is born…and it frightens the parents. The mother looks at the kid:

-Is she a little devil?

The baby's deep bloody eyes look at the lady holding her in her arms and she starts laughing in a cute and crystal voice. It doesn't take more than that to calm the parents. They were charmed by this bloody eyed child. The father looks at the lady:

-How shall we call her?

The lady smiles:

-I know the right name. Since she made us smile like this, we could call her Smile.

The father hesitates for a moment:

-Keep her with you. I'll pay for everything the two of you need, but I can't bring you back to my house.

-I know, your wife…couldn't she at least know about her brother?

-Maybe one day, it is too soon for that, yet.

Things were decided just like that. Time passed, Smile grew up into a beautiful little girl. Her father would come to see her, sometimes, and she would be happy about it. She would sing to him, get pretty for him…She wanted her father to be happy around her. But he never seemed to be. Her mother either. Their smiles were fake. She could see it. They didn't want her to be born. One day, she decided to go out of her golden cage. She put some boy clothes and passed by her window. Her hair were kept inside a hat, her body hidden by the wide clothes, her feet in shoes she wasn't used to wear. Not wanting to be stared at, she put some strange sunglasses on her nose. She walks around; happy people didn't notice her like this. She was free and normal.

-Hey! You!

Huh? Did someone call for her? She turns around. Some boys were coming. They stop next to her:

-Did you see a kid with red hair around here?

What? How did they know? She needed to be careful. She takes the voice of a boy:

-No, why?

-He opposed us!

-Yeah! We'll catch him and make him pay!

They start running again. So, they weren't searching for her. But who could be this kid that had the same hair and eyes?

-They looked angry. I hope this kid will be fine.

-Who the hell are you?!

Smile turns around and opens round eyes under her sunglasses. He was standing there. A boy with spiky red hair and yellow eyes, his arms crossed in front of him. She crosses her arms as well:

-I'll give you my name if you give me yours.

It seems to make him smile:

-You're not from around here, are you?

-I don't walk around often, but I am from here. Why?

-Cause you'd know me.

Oh, is that so? She hadn't thought about that. He looked quite infamous, too. The boy smiles:

-I'm Kidd. Tell me who you are.

-I'm called Smile…

Kidd starts laughing, annoying her:

-I didn't choose the name, okay? Stop laughing! Your name is not better, you know!

He stops, but keeps smiling:

-You're right, but I'm making people remember my name.

-By opposing a bunch of kids?

-They were stepping on my nerves, so I drove them away. If they didn't want to fight, they shouldn't have annoyed me.

-Well, good for you since they are trying to find you to fight.

-They are huh? I bet they teamed up with other kids just for that.

-What are going to do about it?

-I'll wait for them and teach them a lesson.

She finally smiles:

-You're brave.

Kidd smiles even more:

-What? Don't you ever fight with others?

She was about to answer, but a voice cut her:

-THERE HE IS!

Smile turns her head and sees the group of kids coming out from an alley. They spot her the moment they are closer:

-Huh? Aren't you the boy from sooner?

-You knew where Kidd was! You lied to us!

-Get him! Get the both of them!

What to do, she thought. She had never fought against someone and would certainly never be able to. She still closed her little fists, her face clearly unsure. No other choice but to try…or she thought, but she froze the moment she saw a punch coming her way. She closed her eyes, but heard someone else being hit instead. She opened her eyes to see Kidd had hit the boy who was about to hit her. He turns to her:

-What hell are you doing? Don't wait for the hit, idiot, defend yourself!

He punches someone else. Seeing how he was doing, she takes a little bit more courage and swings her fist at a boy. It hit, it hurt. Another boy came at her and she was able to fight him away. She had more confidence now. Seeing someone running to go attack Kidd from behind, she holds out a foot and makes him trip. She glares at the boy:

-Striking at the back is cowardly!

The boy stands up, angry, and slaps her in the face:

-Shut up!

It didn't really hurt her, but it hit her glasses and hat. They both fell to the ground, revealing first the hair and then the eyes as she opened them. Surprise stunned the whole group, even Kidd who had turned around to see if his battle partner was fine. The boys attacking them all step away from her:

-A girl?!

-She's a devil!

-Let's get out of here!

They all run away, leaving Smile and Kidd together. He was staring at her. She turns her back at him and picks up the hat and sunglasses. It was already over. She had hoped to pass some time of freedom, but it was over.

-Why is your hair and eyes red?

Smile turn to Kidd. There was only surprise in his eyes.

-I was born like that.

She sees something drip on the side of Kidd's face. She opens round eyes:

-You're bleeding!

She takes her handkerchief out of the clothes and gets closer to him. Kidd lets her do without a word as she wipes the blood away softly. He smelled her hair without her noticing. It had a sweet smell, like cherry blossoms. She takes a step back when she is sure the blood stopped.

-It should be better, now.

He looks away a little:

-Thanks for that…

She smiles lightly:

-No need. I did it because I wanted to.

She hides the handkerchief in her clothes again, a little sad:

-I guess I'll have to go back before they start spreading the news of a little devil girl in town. My parents will know for sure I went out when I'm not supposed to.

Kidd looks surprised again:

-You don't have the right to go out?

-Nope.

-Where do you live?

Smile points some place a little away from the village:

-The house in the woods. Mother and father didn't want anyone to know I existed.

-What? Why?

-Don't know…

She smiles to Kidd:

-I better go, now. It was nice meeting you, Kidd.

Hiding her hair again, she goes running away. Kidd did try to find the house, but it was too well hidden for him to find it. Smile was confined in her room, never to see the light again. It was by mere chance that, as she reached her seventeenth birthday, the newspaper bird went to her window by mistake. She paid for the newspaper and started reading it. Incidentally, she found a wanted poster that was quite interesting. A smile appeared on her face, almost creepy:

-Eustass Captain Kidd…it seems there was a reason for us to be so similar.

A knock had resounded on her door. She put the newspaper away and smiles in a sweet way:

-Come in.

It was her father, as she had expected:

-Hello, my darling.

-Hello, father.

-How are you today?

-As happy as bird.

«In cage…» She couldn't say those last words. As her father sits next to her, she decides to ask straight:

-Say father, who is Eustass Kidd?

Her father stares at her:

-Where did you hear that name?

-Does it really matter? What matters is who this person is. Is he your son, father?

Her father had stood up, angry:

-There is no way my son would have become a pirate!

He walks out of the room and slams the door. She hears the key turning in the lock. So, it was her father's son, indeed. And she had met him the only day she had went to the village. She looks out, taking the newspaper in her hands once more. A wide grin appears on her face:

-It would be nice to go out once more…

She didn't have any boy clothes her size, now. She would go out normally. She puts on a black dress with blue bows and ribbons and black frills at the edge of the skirt. She also takes some black high and large heels shoes, some long black socks and a bag in the shape of a blue candy. She had Berries in there that she had collected for a long time now. She didn't know what she would do with it, but it could still be useful. Her hair with a single pony tail attached by a blue bow, she was ready to go. She passes by the window and goes down to the ground with agility, even though she was wearing high heels shoes. She has no problem reaching the town. The moment she sets foot there, people turn at her passage. But it isn't out of fear. They are stunned by how she looks. She had grown quite beautiful. Had she not been walking, people would have believed in a doll. Now that she was, they could see a little lady. Yes, a little lady. She didn't look her age at all. She was small and seemed to be quite fragile. She reached the market place in no time. She was curious as to what she would find there. There were many things around and it was easy to take things without anyone noticing. She was able to take a pear with a strange stripped blue and red color. She had tried to eat it, but it really tasted awful. Since she had stolen it, she decided to eat it whole. She wouldn't be picky now that she had it. She stops as she notices cages. The merchant was talking with a man:

-You really have exotic tastes, sir. You won't regret this! This Black Panther and this white neck bat are perfect for you!

Smile looks at the cages once more to see the two creatures were really in there. Her expression turned disgusted:

-How can he put such proud creatures in cages?

Taking the hair pin that was holding her front hair on the side; she picks the lock of the bat's cage. It unlocks without a sound. She gets closer to the Black Panther's cage. The wild cat looks at her as if it wanted to kill her. She smiles:

-Can you wait until I unlocked your cage before attacking?

She starts picking the lock. The moment the lock opens; the Black Panther pushes the door. Smile fell on her back as it did. People around them started screaming.

-The panther is out!

-Run away!

In the general confusion, Smile decides to run for the woods once more. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. Well, it was too late now. As she was walking under the cover of the trees, she hears something flapping in her direction. She turns her head to see the white neck bat. She smiles:

-My, my, what are you doing here?

The bat lands on her shoulder, somehow cuddling. Smile laughs:

-You want to stay with me?

The bat not leaving her, she takes it as a yes. But she doesn't have the time to rejoice. Behind her, the bushes were rustling. Smile turns around, wondering what it was, and opens round eyes as she sees the Black Panther come out of the rustling leaves. She freezes on the spot. It is true she told the panther to wait for her to unlock the cage before attacking, but she didn't thought it would take it seriously! The panther comes closer, growling…and sits down in front of her. Smile looks at her, completely lost.

-What are you…doing?

The panther growls lightly and approaches its nose, pushing softly on her hand. Smile opens round eyes:

-You're thanking me? Is that what it is?

The panther growls lightly, but doesn't move. Smile lifts a hand, but hesitates as she was about to reach for the panther's head. Seeing what she wanted to do, the wild cat approached its head. Smile passed her fingers in the panther's fur, smiling:

-You're so soft.

She looks at the two creatures in wonder. Could she…?

-Say, can I give you names?

The panther looks at her with its deep and wet black eyes, not showing any sign of protestation. The bat squeaks a little, but doesn't move from the shoulder.

-I'll take it as a yes, then! Let's see…I'll call you little one Meimu.

The bat flaps its wings and cuddles in her neck, making her laugh:

-Guess you like.

Smile looks at the panther for a moment. A wide smile appears on her face:

-I got just the perfect name for you. I'll call you Kan!

The panther purrs, making Smile even happier:

-You two are my first friends in a while.

She thinks back to the kid she had met the first time she went to the village. To think that he was her brother, it was a big chance she had been able to meet with him before even knowing that little detail. At least she had gotten along with him at that time. Maybe things changed since then.

-Well, he's making his name heard, just like he wanted to do at that time. I wonder where he is right now.

She smirks:

-Well, the only way to find out will be to leave this place.

She stops rubbing Kan's fur and looks inside her bag. She had put a map of the island inside she'd be able to find herself. She unfolds the map to look at it:

-So, this is where we are right now, approximately. We'll have to reach this town to get information. I need to leave the island, but I don't know how to navigate. What to do…I'll need a compass, for sure. If I can at least know my position and the direction to take with a map, I'll be fine. I'll need a boat, as well. Can't sail without at least a fishing boat. Well, everything in due time. First, get to the other town.

She had been quite lucky that day. She had been able to swipe a compass and a map of North blue without anyone spotting her and, to make things better, a cruising ship was going to leave for another island, the next day. But luck runs out quickly, sometimes. Kan and Meimu could come aboard, but only if they stood with the luggage. Smile wanted to protest, but Kan put her paw on her feet, showing her to let it slip. A smart one, that Kan. Smile had decided to stay with them. Some sailors really didn't understood what drove her to do so, but they let her do. One night, as the ship was in the open sea, something unexpected happened.

As Smile was about to fall asleep against Kan, something suddenly shook the cruising ship, making her open wide her eyes. Meimu lands on her shoulder as she sits straight:

-What's going on?

As if wanting to go see for her, Meimu flaps her wings and flies out of the room. Kan starts growling, alerting Smile. Something was definitely wrong. She starts hearing people running above her head, but not normal running. Smile stands up quickly and looks at Kan:

-I don't want to let Meimu fly around alone. I got a bad feeling about this.

Kan stands up and follows Smile out of the room. The girl looks around. The lights had been covered for the night, so the path was dark. Still trying to stay calm, knowing Meimu was around somewhere, she starts walking in the path. Just as she reaches the stairs leading to the second floor, she hears flapping wings coming in her direction.

-Meimu?

The little bat appears from the staircase completely panicked and pulls on Smile's clothes so the girl would go back on her steps. Smile looks troubled:

-What's wrong? Did you saw something scary?

Footsteps resound in the staircase, making Meimu panic even more. No need to be a genius to know what was coming had scared the hell out of the little bat. Kan takes a stance next to smile and growls. Now, Smile was starting to be scared. She takes a step back:

-Kan, Meimu, let's hide for now.

She had already seen a door. She goes to it and tries to open the door. Locked. She sighs:

-Why now?!

She takes her air pin again and starts picking the lock. She could hear the footsteps coming closer. The door finally opens and Smile pushes it, looking at Kan and Meimu. No need for words. They go inside and Smile closes the door, locking it from inside. The footsteps pass close to the door.

-Where did that bat go?

Meimu, now on Smile's shoulder, trembles. Whoever this voice belongs to, he had scared Meimu a lot. Other footsteps resound:

-Oy, Killer! What are you doing?!

So, the first one was caller Killer. Spooky, indeed.

-There was a bat that came around here.

-A bat? Why even care about a bat?!

-It means not everyone is on the deck right now. Someone is hiding, that bat's master.

-Oh, a hidden guest!

Smile starts trembling. What was going on? She hears them going around the hallway, testing the doors. They had most probably found the luggage room. Things calmed down in the hallway. Just as Smile thought they were gone, two blades passed through the door a little above her head. She only screamed once, but it was already too much.

-In here…

Smile rolled away from the door, followed by Kan, and they hid in the dark spot of the room. The blades lowered, slicing the door open, and in came a guy with two hook-like blades attached to his wrists, a blue striped mask and long blond puffy hair. He passes next to them, somehow not noticing there were a girl and a Black Panther right next to him. He goes deeper in the room, trying to find someone. He was bound to see them the moment he would turn around. Wanting to be already running when he would find her, Smile slowly stands up and passes running through the door, followed by Kan and with Meimu on her shoulder. That surprised the one called Killer:

-What?!

She runs to the staircase and climbs it, going straight for the deck. Kan was staying by her side, ready to react. As Smile arrived at the deck, she stopped and hid next to the doorframe. All the guests and sailors were regrouped on the deck, surrounded by what seemed to be…

-Pirates?

She hears footsteps climbing the stairs quickly. There was no time to hesitate. She passes the doorframe and follows the wall, hoping not to be spotted. It was too much to ask, it seems. Just as she was about to climb and go hide somewhere, a tall man with long light blue, shaggy hair, his mouth stretching to the sides of his face like a Glasgow smile, blocks her path. She froze on the spot, frozen by her fear. What was this guy?! The guy looks at her, his face not showing any emotion:

-What are you doing there?

Kan starts growling and hissing at the pirate. That surprises him:

-A panther?

He holds out a hand, but Smile puts herself between him and Kan:

-Leave her alone!

-So that's where you went.

Smile turns around to see the man called Killer standing not really far. Meimu starts panicking, screeching Smile's ears. She grins a little but simply puts a soft hand on the bat. It somehow calms Meimu. Now, she was at a lost. With a pirate on two sides and a wall on another, it was hard to see a way to hide or simply escape. Only one side left to try to run. Passing her right hand in Kan's fur, she goes for it. Bad idea. Other pirates block her way and she has no choice but to step away from them, getting closer to the railing. Kan was growling, making the pirates step away from Smile, but one of them got too close. He holds out a hand to try and grab her. As if she was meant to, Smile starts to sing:

-Southern blue, morning dew, let-down-your guards, I-love-you's, Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear rhymes, a slumber deeper than time!

The pirates who had heard her voice suddenly fall to their knees and completely lie on the deck, asleep. As Smile tries to understand what happened, the boat starts rocking wildly. She steps back, trips and falls over the railing. The moment she hits the water, she suddenly feels week. The current was dragging her helplessly. She wasn't able to even try to swim. She feels her consciousness fading as a black spot seems to get closer to her.

When she opens her eyes, she is lying down on the sand, now completely dry, her head lying against Kan. She looks around a bit. She still had her little candy shaped bag, Kan was sleeping next to her and Meimu was fast asleep on her chest. Everything was there. But where was this "there"? But, most of all, what had happened last night? She had sung something and the pirates around her had fallen asleep. Could this be the power of a devil fruit? Was it…that weird fruit she had stolen and eaten that day?

-Why was there such a fruit in that little marketplace?

Her question seems to awaken Kan, who purrs to show it was happy she was awake and well. Smile passes her hand in Kan's fur:

-Worried about me? Sorry for giving you trouble.

She sits down, placing her hands under Meimu, but the little bat was gripped to her dress so it wouldn't have a chance of falling. Smile smirks:

-Well, would you look at that? Tight sleeper, it would seem.

She was lucky to still be alive. Kan most obviously saved her from drowning and Meimu had warned her of the pirates' arrival inside the ship. They had protected her. Maybe…just maybe, she wouldn't mind staying together with these two for a longer while. She still needed to find Kidd, but she felt like it would be such a nice time…

_**Okay, I'm ending the first part here. And yes, she almost fell on her brother, almost XD Don't know if she is lucky or unlucky in this case.**_

_**So, I am waiting for your opinion! Should I continue or stop this there? It is an experiment,after all. If you like the character even if the story sucks, do tell me! I actually wanted to create a lolita character and I'm starting to like her. Well, hoping to hear some news from you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Uta uta no mi the singing doll_

_**Hello again, everyone! Well, not many people yet, I'm afraid, but I will work hard even then! I have someone who wants me to continue, it gives me the will to do it! Yeah! So, let's get back in all of this.**_

Smile needed to be stronger. She knew she had. She had been powerless in front of a pirate crew and, Kidd being the Captain of his own crew, she couldn't show herself to him being this weak. He had told her the first time they had met. Not to wait for the hit, to fight back. It's not something you say to someone you think is weak. She wanted to be good enough so her brother would recognise her. A creepy smile had appeared on her lips as she thought. «I'll have to make my name heard» The island she had felt on wasn't just an island. It was the training ground of a special group of martial artists, women or men. Being determined, and having been able to sneak in the temple without any of the warriors noticing, they decided to train her. She was a fast learner and quickly reached the advanced warriors' level. She was using her size as an advantage, here. Kan and Meimu also trained with her. Meimu was her eyes and her ears on the battlefield, going right and left and sending signals to inform of the opponent's movements. Kan was her guard, whatever the place or the enemy, catching projectiles and destabilising the opponent. They left after a year of training. She was given a small fishing boat with a sail and mast and some directions to take, with a compass. The next island almost made her turn back. People were all singing as they talked. Although it was creepy, Smile gained a lot from this island. She got to control her devil fruit, but also a singing way of talking. Not as much as theirs, but, if you listened to her talk, you could hear her voice was sometimes following a sweet note. During the time she passed on that island, she caused some troubles to marines that were getting pissed off against the people of the island. Since she defeated some marine captains and a devil fruit power, she was given a bounty. It rose quite a lot when she attacked a marine base all by herself, of course with Kan and Meimu, to free some of the prisoners. She freed all those she considered were good enough to be free. About at that time, her bounty had reached 180 000 000 Berri. But, that wasn't the end of it…she was out to search for her brother.

Around the town, people were trying to pass unseen as much as possible. The Kidd pirates had landed at their port. As if they didn't had enough trouble like that. As Kidd was drinking at the bar, he was getting a little pissed off. People were afraid of him, but they were already freaked to hell because of something else that was on this island. He could hear two men talking about it:

«I'm telling ya. It's a singing devil! It has the body of a beautiful girl, but I'm sure it's actually a monster! »

«A harpy? »

«Nah! That's nothing compared to this thing! It's just laughing around like a little girl, evading everything we shout at it. It lets go screeches sometimes just as we are about to attack. And some people were ripped in half when they tried to get too close to attack it just as the sound of a growling beast resounds! It's a devil! And the moment you hear it sing, you are doomed! Some fall asleep, some become trapped in strange day nightmares! It's horrible! I heard someone even turned into a wild beast! »

«What?! He transformed?! »

Kidd gets annoyed. Someone must have been pulling a trick and stealing his victims from him. He hated when people attracted more attention than he did. He puts down his bottle of sake loudly, making the two men jump. He'd beat the crap out of the fucker who was making him losing his time. He stands up, followed by Killer, who had been waiting for the exact moment his Captain would want to go after that mysterious devil. He was curious himself about this opponent. Some of those details reminded him of an event that happened two years ago on that cruising ship. «I wonder if Kidd recognised that…I did tell him about what happened. » He had been unable to correctly describe the girl he had seen, being in the dark, but he could still remember what had happened before she would fall over the railing. That girl's pets had jumped after her so quickly. «It can't be her, there's no way she survived that. » is what he was thinking.

«Killer, go find the fucker and show me where he is. I want to kill him with my own hands. »

«Understood»

It wasn't hard to know where that singing devil was located. There was an abandoned mansion outside of the village. Kidd looks at the place.

«Those pussy villagers don't want to get close to this place? It's just the wreck of a mansion! »

He had brought his best man, Heat, Wire and Killer with him. The "Massacre Soldier" was sure of his shot:

«That's where it stays, apparently. It's been there for about a month, now, and the villagers who tried to go in walked out in strange states. Some marines just came in to try and catch whatever is inside»

Kidd smiles sadistically:

«Marines, huh? Those fuckers don't know their place! I'll beat the crap out of them and get that impostor myself! »

He walks in, as confident as ever. «That little bastard better get ready for me. He pissed off the wrong pirate» The moment he slams the door open, he finds some marines lying on the ground. Those guys were sleeping like little babies. Kidd snorts:

«Tsh, they're just asleep!»

He walks forward, followed by the three other pirates. Killer was looking around, staying on his guard. There were some claw marks at strange places, like the top of the walls or the ceiling. Something seemed familiar about the way those marines were sleeping…it was …«Stop thinking about that. This girl cannot be alive» Suddenly, something seems to resound at the floor above their heads. It sounded like chains that were being dragged on the ground. There was also a strange sound coming from the large stairs leading to the room visible from this floor. It sounded like a singing voice, but from really far away. Heat looks up:

«The villagers never mentioned chains being dragged.»

Wire, as much poker face as Heat, was looking at his Captain:

«Someone is singing. Is that really a devil's voice?»

Kidd glares at them:

«Are you telling me you're scared?!»

They don't answer, but it was clear that they weren't. They hadn't fought in a while and it finally sounded like they could fight against someone. Besides, they would never let their Captain down. Since that voice was their only lead, they climbed the stairs. There was four different doors on this floor, red, blue, green and yellow. Or at least they used to be, since they were really old and the paint had fallen and turned somehow grey on the side. When they arrive in front of the doors, a laughing voice resounds:

«Oh my! Yet again some visitors! It is a really busy day. What business do you have here? Did you come for those marines? Only those sleeping downstairs are in shape to go back»

The voice of a little girl somehow singing while talking, but it was still easy to understand. She seemed to be quite amused by what was going on and that was annoying Kidd.

«I don't give a damn about those marines! I came for you!»

«Oh? For me? So you want my head just like them? You want to send it flying and to paint the walls with my blood? Huh? Kyahahahahaha!»

It strangely sent chills down the pirates' spine, although they didn't show it. That laughing was creepy. Besides, how could a little girl find such pictures funny? It seemed normal for them, but…

«Well, if that is what you want, you'll have to reach me first! Just like those marines before you! I have to tell you, though, they didn't succeed. I hope you'll have a better luck!»

«Shut up! I won't follow your little games! I'm going to kick your fucking ass and make people fear my name instead of you!»

«Kyahahahahaha! How funny! You want your name to be heard? Names have no meaning in this place! I hear many names since I came here and none was good enough to pass. If you want yours to be heard, you'll have to prove me you are worthy!»

«You son of a…»

Killer puts a hand on Kidd's shoulder:

«It's a taunt, Kidd. Let's act like we want to follow and get over this thing.»

Kidd glared at him, not appreciating to receive orders, but nodded. Whatever this fucker had in mind, he would pass it!

«What's your game?»

«Oh? Changed your mind? I hope you're ready. Each of you will pass through a door one at a time. You just have to pass through the rooms to reach the door on the other side. No choosing the same door! You'll wait for your turn, too! If one of you is able to pass on the other side, you'll all be allowed to pass safe and sound even if you were trapped. Does that sound good?»

Kidd waiting to say exactly what would be good, Killer decided to interfere:

«When do we start?»

«Choose your doors. The first one is the one who chooses the red door. Just get inside the room when you are all ready! Just remember to close the door behind you. You wouldn't want anyone to break the rules, do you?»

Kidd stops in front of the red door, annoyed. It was a waste of time! Wire chose the green door, Heat the blue and Killer the yellow door. Since they were ready, Kidd opened the door and closed it behind him. The voice resounds again:

«Here goes the first Alice!»

The voice seemed to be coming from the door he could see in front. He takes a step forward thinking how easy this seemed. That's when he heard the voice singing:

« Ichiban me ALICE wa isamashiku»

There was something weird with this voice, the song too. What was it with Alice? As he listens to the voice, something changes around him. The room transforms into a wide plain of grass with a path under his feet. Some strange soldiers shaped like cards were running in his direction. Activates his power and attracts metal items to create an arm. He starts fighting.

« Ken wo katate ni fushigi no kuni. Ironna monowo kiri sutete Makka na michiwo shitte itta.»

There were a lot of soldiers. What was up with them! He extends his arm at another group coming:

«Repel»

The group seems to disappear, leaving only a familiar form with long blod hair and a blue mask.

«Killer?!»

The large metal hand hits the Massacre soldiers mercilessly. As Kidd steps forward to go see, but a strange jail forms around and above him. He puts a hand on a bar to destroy it, but feels a little weird. It was sea prism stone.

« Sonna ALICE wa mori no oku Tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete. Morini dekita michi gai ni Kanojou no seiwo shiru subewa nashi»

The voice stops singing:

«The first Alice is trapped. Too bad»

Outside of the room, the three pirates who expected their captain to succeed easily only heard the voice say this last sentence. No sound could be heard at all since the moment Kidd had closed the door.

«Kyahahahahaha! The one in front of the blue door can enter. Try to be a little more careful!»

Heat looks at the door. If their Captain was in danger, he needed to try and help him. The only way was to follow the game. He opens the door and close it behind him.

«Yeah! The second Alice has arrived!»

Just like Kidd, Heat spots the door at the other side of the room.

« Niiban me ALICE wa otonashiku»

The room changes into a plain and a path with many soldiers. Using his fire breath, he tries to make himself a path.

« Uta wo utatte fushigi no kuni. Ironna oto wo afure sasete Kurutta sekai wo umidashita.»

The soldiers seem to disappear, leaving the form of Wire at their place. Heat gets closer:

«Wire, you were supposed to wait. We don't know what this kid can do.»

Wire suddenly lifts his trident and throws it. Heat gets hit and falls to his knees.

« Sonna ALICE wa bara no hana Ikareta otoko ni buchi korosarete. Makka na hana wo ichirin sakase Minna ni mederare kareteyuku»

The voice stops singing:

«Such a sad way to be trapped.»

Wire and Killer twitch. What was going on? First Kidd, now Heat?

«What the hell is there in these rooms?»

«I don't know, but you're going to know soon.»

«That's right! Kyahahahahaha! Are you ready, in front of the green door? It is your turn!»

«Don't ask stupid question»

Wire gets in and walks forward.

« Sanban me ALICE wa osanai ko»

The room changes for a plain, but soldiers don't appear, this time. There seems to be many villagers around him. But he wasn't alone. There was a little girl close to him. Her eyes couldn't be seen, but she had a cute smile. She was smiling to him. That surprised Wire:

«Aren't you scared, little girl?»

The little girl laughs in a cute way and takes his free hand to make him come with her. He follows without thinking.

« Kirei na sugatade fushigi no kuni. Ironna hito wo madou wa sete Okashi na kuni wo tsukuri ageta.»

Wire wasn't able to take his eyes away from the little girl. The room seems to change gradually around them. It was turning into a wasteland. But Wire couldn't see it. He was trapped by the little girl's smile.

« Sonna ALICE wa kuni no jou Hibitsu na yume ni tori tsukare te. Kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru.»

The voice stops singing:

«Well, it's not such a bad way to be trapped. He only sees what is beautiful»

Killer opens round eyes under his mask. Was he really the last one? He looks around a little. The claw marks and the sleeping marines were already suspicious. Now that this singing voice seemed to be taking over, he only needed one detail to ascertain. There it was. It had just come back from somewhere. It was ready to follow him.

«Well, you re their only chance!»

Killer looks at the door:

«Can I ask you one thing?»

«Hum, I wonder about that. What is it you want to ask?»

«Let the others go if I can't pass on the other side.»

The voice seems to stay silent for a moment:

«You'd give your life so they would be freed?»

«Yeah, I will»

«Hum…»

There is an oppressing silence all of a sudden. Then the voice comes back, somehow happy:

«I think I'll do better than that. If you get trapped, the four of you will be out safe and sound. I think it's fine if it's you guys. I don't like marines 'cause they think they are the perfect good people, but I don't mind you»

It was a strange answer, but it was good news.

«So, will you go in?»

Killer doesn't answer. He simply opens the door and closed it behind him. He heard it. The flapping followed him through the door.

«Here comes the last Alice…»

Killer steps forward.

« Morino komichi wo tadottari Bara no kino shitade ochatai»

The plain appears around him. There was a path full of blood and some trees full of flowers appearing. Something else appeared in the middle of the road.

« Oshiro karano shoutaijyou wa HEART no Toranpu»

It was a card with a trident on it. Killer shakes his head. He was seeing exactly what this voice wanted him to see.

«Yonban me ALICE wa futago no ko. Koukishin kara fushigi no kuni Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari. Kino tsuyoi ane to Kashikoi otouto. Ichiban ALICE ni Chika-katta kedo…»

Killer jumps out of the road just in time. A metal hand had been sent his way. No doubt this was supposed to be Kidd's. It was supposed to knock him out, for sure. He could see the door, now. He goes for it and opens the door. It opens on a bedroom. It was wide and clean. It seemed to be an old kid's bedroom. Close to the only window of the room, there seemed to be a little girl. She had her back and her head against the frame and was sitting with her body against the window's glass, her leg a little against her and her arms lying on them. She had a black gothic Lolita dress with white frills and ribbons and a white tank top to hide what was under. She had black net-like socks, large high heel shoes, a black ribbon necklace with a cross and a black rose with white pearls falling from it in her hair. Those hairs of hers were a flashy red, somehow like Kidd's but way longer. Her skin was white like porcelain. It was easy to spot her, not because she was peculiar, but because the only light of the room was shining down on her, the moon's light. The girl was singing with her eyes closed:

« Futari no yume wa samenai mama Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta»

She smiles:

«Thanks for letting me finish the song. The marines who tried to pass before you tried to attack me before I would be finished with the one I sang to them.»

A growl seems to resound from the side and a black panther walks to the girl. It was really big, like a white tiger, and its fangs seemed to be even sharper than daggers. Something passes above Killer's head and he could see a white neck bat going to land on the girl' shoulder. It was really small, as if it was still a baby bat, and was staring right at him with its ears turned to make sure she would hear him. There was no doubt in Killer's head. She was the same one. The girl turns her head in his direction and opens her eyes. They were a pure bloody red.

«I always keep my words. One of you passed, so the others pass safely.»

Killer hears doors open behind him. Three doors. The girl smiles down to the panther:

«Can you go wake them up? The spell should be over since I stopped singing, but they might yet be a little dizzy»

The panther growls and stands up, walking calmly to the green door.

When Wire opens his eyes, he is back in the room. The little girl and the plain are gone. He had a headache, though. He lifts a hand to his forehead…and hears something growl next to him. He turns his eyes and sees a big black panther sitting next to him, holding his trident in its huge jaws. He tries to take it, but the panther jumps away and starts toddling to the door that was now open. Wire stands up lowly and follows the panther to arrive in a kid's bedroom. He spots the little girl who smiles:

«Was your dream a good one? The pain in your head should leave soon»

Heat was already up and passing the blue door. He hesitates at the sight of Wire, but doesn't show it. A light shiver goes down the girl's spine:

«My, what memories this bring me»

Heat looks at the girl. She really looked familiar.

«WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!»

The girl chuckles lightly:

«He's the one who will want to strike at me the most, I suppose. I have yet to see who your leader is»

It is a quite furious Kidd that comes out of the room. The first thing he notices is his men that were waiting for him. He was still looking straight at Killer.

«So it was an illusion back there after all»

Killer nods:

«I almost got hit by your illusion, as well»

The panther puts Wire's trident in front of him and goes to the girl. That attracts Kidd's attention.

«So that's where you've been hiding!»

But, when he turns his eyes with the intention of going to strike down the annoying bastard who dare to oppose him, he freezes. This hair color…those eyes…he could recognise them pretty well…

_**End of this Chapter. Is it satisfying? She changed a little bit with the time. She got a creepy side, like her laugh. As for why Kan is this big and Meimu still hasn't changed, that will be in the next chapter. Does it look good, so far? For those who wonder about the song, it's "Alice Human sacrifice" from Vocaloid. You guys want another chapter? No need to put a review just for that, you can PM me. Hoping to hear some news from you guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Uta uta no mi, the singing doll_

_**Well now, who could this strange little girl be? Just teasing, it is obvious who it is. Killer and Heat recognised her from that night and Kidd only thinks about the little girl back at his village. Now, how will she explain to him? She will have to present herself, obviously. Not many people reviewing, sadly, but that doesn't stop me from writing. Sorry for stopping there, CopraMeow, but I thought it would be just the right moment to do so. (Finally understood why you were saying Meow once in a while) A guest! Well, sorry for the word game, but be my guest ^-^**_

_**Oh, and I forgot to write something in the introduction the last time. The marine base she attacked by herself, she actually got trapped there for some weeks. It's just before she arrived at this island. She was recovering to be in shape to search once more.**_

Smile was looking at the four pirates, somehow happy. They were pirates no doubt. Meimu had showed her their forms before and she could see those forms now. She even more understood why Meimu didn't want to go at first. She recognised two of them. She never would have thought she would see those pirates again after two years. To think she had arrived to this island some month ago. But today, they were here! It seemed a little nostalgic, in a way. But, she wasn't that weak girl, anymore. She had developed her devil fruit, her strength, and her friends were her trustworthy partners. She hadn't had a real fight in a while, but she wasn't scared. Blood and pirates didn't make her falter, anymore.

«So that's where you've been hiding!»

Kan growls at the man who came out of the red door. Smile couldn't really see what he looked like, but Meimu would react if anything funny would happen. She passes a hand in Kan's fur and chuckles:

«Hiding? I suppose you could see it that way.»

She stands up from the window, actually showing her real height, now. The guy from the green door stepped a little backward. It was normal. The little girl from his vision was exactly like her, but with blond hair so she wouldn't scare people away instead of attracting them. She smiles even more:

«No need to worry. What you saw in those rooms was nothing more than illusions»

She goes to take a candlelight that was closed and smiled:

«Fire, fire, fire. Fire from the tongues of liars. Fire, fire, fire. Fire from the tongues of liars»

As if listening to her, the candlelight lights up, little flames appearing at the end of the candles. Glad it had worked, she turns to face the four pirates, a creepy smile on her lips. Her eyes shone like blood under light.

«Now, who might these visitors be? I might be a little curious. Would you mind letting me see your faces?»

Not hearing anything against it, not hearing any answer actually, she takes it for an affirmative answer and steps forward. She decided to do some noise since she was in front of them. It wouldn't be any fun if she didn't seem to be there, wouldn't it? Kan staying by her side and Meimu on her shoulder, she gets closer to the one who had come out of the yellow door, lifting the candlelight a little since she was small and couldn't see him properly. Ho yes, she could remember him pretty well. Those two blades of his had almost scared her to death that night. Anyone else would have been scared just by seeing him, but she had seen creepier, since then. She smirks:

«The Massacre Soldier Killer, it is an honor. I never thought someone like you would come to this little attraction of mine after these past years»

Without waiting for an answer, she goes to the next one. She didn't recognise him. She lifted a finger close to her cheek, looking like a little girl thinking:

«Now, what might your name be?»

He didn't like her being this close and that made her laugh:

«Kyahahahahaha! No need to be this way! I've never eaten anyone. Not yet, that is…»

She goes to the next person on those words, not really helping the guy. She looks up to him, really up since he was tall, and her smile widens:

«Oh, I remember you!»

Kan growls next to her and she rubs the panther's fur:

«You're actually the only one who didn't attack me that day. Teehee, how funny»

It was now up to the last one. She toddles in his direction, the flames somehow creating circles every time she skipped, and she stops in front of the last one. Her eyes widen, her smile disappears. It wasn't fear on her face, but surprise:

«Eustass "Captain" Kidd…»

Her smile comes back in a flash:

«I've searched for you for a long time now»

His expression was totally lost. When she says that, he holds out an arm at her. Knowing Kan would strike if he got a little too close, Smile hurriedly skipped away from him to put the candlelight on a table. She looks at Meimu:

«Go light up the place, Meimu. Our guests might prefer to see something else than the shadow of a little girl»

Meimu flies from her shoulder and disappears for a moment. A chandelier suddenly lights up the whole room, showing the little bat coming back to her. Smile was looking outside by the window:

«To think that you would be the one to come here…. I was waiting until the end of the full moon before sailing again to search»

She turns to the pirates, standing tall even though she was small:

«It makes me happy»

Killer was keeping a battle stance now. Obviously, she wasn't the first one who was searching for Kidd, but there was no way it was for the same reason.

«Who are you and what do you want with Captain Kidd?»

She chuckles:

«That's right, I haven't introduced myself»

She does a sweet reverence, holding the two side of her skirt and keeping her right foot behind her:

«I am called the singing doll thanks to the marines»

She stands tall, her smile softening a little:

«But my name is Smile, Eustass Smile»

What did she just say? Killer was staring at the girl, although it couldn't be seen. Kidd never mentioned having a sister…or any type of girls in his family. Well, he had a mother, obviously, but that girl was obviously too young for that! How old could she be, anyway? She really looked like a little girl. He turns to look at his Captain, but he didn't seem to be smiling or anything. Wait, did that mean he was shocked?!

What the fuck is that kid saying?! There was no way she could be part of his family! If he really had a sister or any other girl in his family, he would have…no wait…she was the girl he had seen at that time at the village, no doubt. Eyes and hair like hers and the name, it would have been too much of a coincidence…what had she said at that time…

_«Mother and father didn't want anyone to know I existed.»_

Could that be why? Should he test her? He gets closer to her, looking at her from above with his arms crossed. He looked somehow angry:

«Who the hell are you?!»

That seems to ring a bell. She seems to remember something and crosses her arms as well, trying to look like a boy:

«I'll give you my name if you give me yours»

For the other three, it looked like it would be the end of the girl, their Captain not saying anything and the two of them starring back at each other. Until Kidd starts laughing:

«So you really are that girl from back there»

Her smile appears to get creepy:

«Yes and no, I'm no caged bird, anymore. No one's gonna trap me in a house, now»

No doubt, this girl really was the Smile from back then. But who exactly was she?

That made Smile happy. He actually remembered that. How much does he remember? She would have loved to talk some more, but Meimu was starting to get uneasy on her shoulder. She flies in the air and goes by the little hole in the window. She screeches lightly and Smile closes her eyes to listen to what Meimu was reporting:

_«The Kidd pirates went inside! This devil must be their doing! We will get inside and kill them all, no exception!»_

_«Yes, Captain!»_

She opens her eyes, getting a sadistic and angry smile:

«It seems more visitors are coming. Those annoying pests…»

Meimu comes back inside to land on her shoulder. Smile turns to Kan:

«Time to take back our positions. They should storm in soon»

She looks up to Kidd, her smile still creepy, but not angry:

«I'll have to go for a little while. Marines are making themselves into unwanted guests»

She goes to her left, skipping now without a sound. Footsteps follow her loudly, so she stops to turn around. Kidd was staying behind her:

«I won't let you have all the fun»

She smirks:

«Well, you are free to do whatever you want. I still want to welcome them myself since this place belongs to me, in a way. Let me warn you, though. You better not listen to my voice during the fight, no matter what it says»

She opens a large door on the left side of the room, deciding to ignore the furious glares Kidd was sending her, and walks out, Kan passing in front of her to go take its position. What that position was? Well, there used to be gargoyles inside of the house, glaring at the visitors from the ceiling. Does that tell you where Kan is going? Meimu flies from Smile's shoulder to reach an old lantern hanging from the ceiling. She was Smile's ears and eyes, after all. The moment these two are placed, the wide entrance door opens, some marines passing through it. Smile climbs on the railing separating the second floor from the first floor and sits on it, letting her head fall on the side and taking an expressionless face.

_**-*-*- Let's see through a marine's eyes, shall we? -*-*-**_

As a marine, he had heard a lot about the crazy things the pirates, especially the supernovas, could do. It was his first mission on the field. When he heard the Captain saying they would fight the Kidd pirates, he was a little uneasy. Him? Fighting such a crazy crew?! No way! What had he done to deserve this?! When they arrived at the abandoned manor, he thought it was a joke. Why would they hide in a manor? There must have been something else. They had entered the place by their Captain's order, but something about this place wasn't right. The group noticed the sleeping marines on the ground, but he looked around instead. There was something strange…Only one gargoyle left, the others having crumbled down, a lantern that was still lightly moving, as if something was making it shake, and…what was a doll doing there? The more he looked at this place, the less he thought it was the Kidd pirates who were behind the devil story. Did that doll just smirk?! He taps on another marine's shoulder:

«Hey, do you see that doll over there?»

The marine glares at him:

«Were searching for the Kidd pirates and you are looking at dolls?!»

«I know what we're searching for. It's just that it's creeping me out. I'm sure I just saw it smile»

«You're imagining things. There's no way a doll would…»

«Kyahahahahaha! Kyahahahahaha!»

The whole marine group froze on the spot as he was staring at the doll. He had totally seen it laugh. The doll suddenly moves and jumps down from the railing it was sitting on. She lands, but without a sound. The marines all turn to it. She walks in their direction, its smile widening:

«Unwanted guests…what do you think you are doing? This is not the place for you»

Its voice sounded like a little girl and was supposed to be sweet, but it sent chills down his spine. He had heard about this, before…when was it… which pirate…no, not just a pirate. It was someone with a big bounty on its head. A supernova…He starts trembling. Oh, he knew quite well who it was. This supernova had such a hate for marines it was almost a miracle the others weren't recognising this:

«It's Smile the singing doll!»

The doll starts laughing once more:

«Kyahahahahaha! Seems like there is a smart one among your group! But knowing my name won't change anything, you know? You are all hearing my voice, now. I hope you will know the difference»

Her eyes seem to glow in the darkness of the room as she lifts her head lightly and starts singing:

«kakome kakome maketa gakitachi wo. kakome kakome nigerarenu you ni. yoake no ban ni kubi wo kiriotose. kagome kagome. "Ushiro no shoumen daare?»

All around them, she was completely surrounding them. All of them were smiling in a sadistic way, holding some strange scissors in their hands, scissors large enough to cut people's heads in ne clip. They stepped closer to the marines…

_**-*-*- Well, when you're dead, you don't see anything -*-*-**_

Smile hadn't moved from her spot. She saw the marines staring at something that wasn't even there and their heads being cut out of thin air, rolling to the ground. The marines who had a strong enough Haki to resist a small song were also seeing the heads being cut, without understanding. Smile starts by chuckling, but can't stop the laugh from coming out:

«Kyahahahahaha! Kyahahahahaha! You should all see your faces! Even more those who are dead! That will serve you to dare underestimate others and to attack people you shouldn't! Let your heads fall! Kyahahahahaha!»

Okay, if he wasn't used to do similar stuff with Kidd, Killer would have been traumatised. There was one thing he couldn't believe, though. How could a little girl that was running in fear from people simply trying to catch her turn into a bloody and creepy killer like that?!

«What happened in those last two years?»

He couldn't remove his eyes from the scene.

Sadistic, quick and scary, that made Kidd smile. He really was starting to appreciate the girl. She turns around to walk away from the marine group and smiles in his direction, her lips forming words:

_-That means it's your turn, right?-_

She had a lot of guts and she seemed strong. Not too bad. She changed a lot in appearance, but she was still the same from that day, except the fact that she was fighting. He jumps over the railing and lands on the first floor, appreciating the white faces of the freaked out marines that were left. He looks at Smile, a little angry:

«You really didn't left enough»

«Kyahahahahaha, I can't help it if they couldn't resist to a simple little song. I didn't need to go as far as with you and your men. It's their fault for being weak»

He grins as he turns to the marines still standing:

«Then the ones left are better? I guess it can compensate for the little number you left»

He activates his power and attracts all the swords and metal objects around him.

Smile automatically feels what she was hiding under her clothes moving. She crosses her arms on her chest and sits down like a crying child. If it started coming all out, it would be a pain to find it back among the things Kidd would use. «Better be careful or it could get troublesome» She looks up just in time to see the huge hands formed with the metal objects strike down at the marines. Even in this darkness, she could see the blood that was flying after the attack. She smiled, appreciating the devastation of the marines. She closes her eyes, not wanting to remember. She would never forgive those bastards. Never. She hears Meimu screech for a second and she opens her eyes. The captain wasn't dead yet, was he?

«DIE, SINGING DOLL!»

She lifts her eyes as the blade falls at her, not scared the least of all world. A dark shadow comes from the roof and falls on the marine captain, making the blade fall elsewhere. The marine Captain was now defenseless with an angry guardian on his chest. Smile looks at Kan, her creepy and angry smile appearing:

«Eat up, Kan, you deserve it»

«No, no, NOOOOO!»

Kan bite his head off in a disgusting sucking and cracking noise as it removes it from the rest of the body. Smile sighs as she looks away, bored:

«Didn't I say never to underestimate others? Well, you can't hear it, anymore»

Kidd had turned around when the marine Captain had yelled to attack Smile. Seeing her acting this way, especially as the marine was being beheaded and eaten right next to her, made him think. How could she end up like that? He remembered her really sweet, not that he liked anything that had this characteristic. The metal hand now gone, he walks to her.

«Oy, Smile»

She looks up at him, her smile coming back:

«That's me»

«You really have to answer some questions»

She stands up, removes imaginary dust from her skirt and looks up to him again:

«Fine by me, but not here. There is a place that used to be a ballroom. It has many soft seats that we could use. How about going there?»

She didn't really wait for an answer, to Kidd's annoyance. She was toddling away, the panther and the bat following her. Kidd glances down to see there was nothing left but the bones of the marine. Something really had happened to her. His men having arrived next to him, he follows Smile has she leads them to another room.

_**Yep, next chapter will be a questioning time! I'm sorry for having forgotten a detail at the last chapter, I really shouldn't have! It is an important part, too. That's the reason why she became so sadistic and grew a real hatred for marines. Okay, I'll make a list of the questions I will answer:**_

_**-Who Is Smile exactly? Sister, cousin…**_

_**-Where the hell did those animal come from?**_

_**-Why are Kan and Meimu's sizes not normal?**_

_**-Why did she develop such hatred for marines? Not that he cares, but the little girl who didn't want to hit now became a sadistic killer, so…**_

_**-What's that fruit of hers?**_

_**-How can she understand the sound waves Meimu is sending her?**_

_**If you have any questions you want Kidd or anyone else to ask Smile, don't hesitate to write them down! It actually lets me know what to develop for those who read. Well, until next time, I hope.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Uta uta no mi the singing doll_

_**Well then, I hope you girls (guys?) are ready for this. So, it's up to me to answer the questions Kidd and his crew might be asking themselves, and that you might be asking even if I didn't receive any in PM or in reviews. So, I shall answer to the questions I wanted to answer at first. I hope things are like they should be with the real characters, so far. Well, here I go.**_

Smile leads them to a large room. It was obvious she wanted to keep this place in a better state than the entrance. The whole room was clean, the different chairs, tables and sofas were all perfectly placed and seemed to be new. Well, seemed. If you took the time to look at them, you could notice little threads passing in some of the furniture and the paint seemed to have just been done. Smile goes straight for the large white sofa with the golden cushion and sits on it, looking like a kid who absolutely wanted to try something. There was a soft mat next to it and Kan lied down on it, keeping one eye open. Meimu decided to stay on its master shoulder, being happy with that. Smile shows all the comfy chairs and sofa around her:

«Please, take a seat. They have just been stuffed so they should be comfortable enough.»

The pirates sit around her. Kidd took place on another large sofa, making himself "at home". That makes her smile:

«Well, you wanted me to answer some questions. Please go on.»

What kind of question would he ask? Kidd was staring at her in a somehow grumpy way:

«First of all, who are the fuck you exactly?»

She smirks:

«Didn't I already tell you mine name?»

«That's not what I mean and you know it!»

She chuckles:

«Well, if I follow the age and who I come from, I'd say I am your little sister in both age and size.»

«Who you come from?»

She nods, happy to see he noticed this vague part:

«I have the same father as you, but my mother is someone else.»

«So that's where your eyes come from.»

«Hum…nope, her eyes were green.»

Silence on the room. What was wrong with that? She liked her eyes, anyway. It was adding to her character and it usually scared annoying people away. Kidd looks a little annoyed:

«Since when do you know about that? You didn't know about it the first time we met.»

«That's true. I only learned it two years ago, thanks to a newspaper getting lost to my window.»

Her gaze turns dark, but she was keeping her smile:

«Father made such a face when I asked him about you. He's the one who revealed it without noticing. If he knew that not just his son, but his daughter too became a pirate, he would be furious. Such a nice scene.»

She chuckles and gets back a normal expression again. What just happened there? None of the pirates would dare to ask, maybe not for now. Killer lifts one of his blades, making Smile turn to him:

«Yes?»

«These animals staying by your side, where did you find them?»

Smile passes a hand in Meimu's white fur, her face lighting up:

«They were at a market place on my island the day I decided to leave home and search for brother. They were in cages, so I opened the thing and they were free to do whatever they wanted. They followed me, apparently.»

She starts humming a song lightly, making Wire twitch:

«Say…?»

She turns her bloody gaze at him:

«That thing you do…singing and killing people like that…»

Her smile widens in a creepy way:

«It's a devil fruit, appropriate for me, right?»

She chuckles:

«It's the Uta uta no mi, the fruit of songs. It plays with people's mind and body reactions when I sing.»

Killer seems to bend a little to listen to her better:

«Their reactions?»

She nods:

«You know people will usually try to make their bodies react to reality so they can get out of illusions, right? Well, my power goes much farther than illusions. It goes to affect the mind first, showing them what I want them to see, and goes to strike at the body's nervous system or the exact place where they should be hurt. Being hit, the body reacts the way the illusion is showing what is happening. It causes confusion in the persons' mind and they believe even more in the illusion since they have both the vision and the pain that goes along with it. Teehee, I don't really want to leave a single chance to marines, though, so I go with something deathly at the first step. Those who survive are normally killed by Kan afterwards.»

And sometimes her, but she kept that for herself. Heat bends his head on the side:

«You don't really seem to like marines, more than others at least.»

Smile's face turns dark in a second. Oh yes, she hated them. She'll never forgive marines for what they did, even if the ones responsible were already dead with their corpses massacred and burned down with their base.

The aura around the girl was somehow getting darker. Even Killer, who usually doesn't get impressed by his opponents whoever they are, felt a chill down his spine. What in the world is going on?

«Hum…Miss Smile…»

That seems to make her snap out of her thoughts and she laughs:

«Kyahahahahaha! Miss? Never thought someone would call me Miss knowing who I am! Kyahahahahaha!»

She swipes a tear of laugher from her right eye and turns to Killer again:

«I'm sorry for that. You just really surprised me. So…why I hate marines, right?»

She closes her eyes with a smirk:

«Let's just say they did something they shouldn't have to Kan. It is their fault if she got this big, you know? The ones responsible for it are long dead, now, but they were marines and were following the orders sent down from superiors without even considering the poor Kan's feelings.»

She was trembling. It sounded like it was nothing the way she was saying it, but something obviously shocked her. She doesn't want to talk about that, it seems. Killer hopes he won't make a mistake with the change of subject:

«What about the bat?»

Smile smirks. Being curious but also careful by changing the subject. She really appreciated that. She lifts her left arm and Meimu goes to land on it instead:

«Meimu was luckier. She was given a devil fruit. The oto oto no mi, the sound fruit.»

Kidd stares at the animal on Smile's arm. A bat had a devil fruit? Why the hell would it have one?

«What the fuck is that supposed to be?»

He still wanted to know. She looks happy that he's the one who asked:

«Teehee, I'm coming to it. The sound fruit lets Meimu understand and reproduce any kind of sound she hears. Voices, cries, stumping…even the sound of the wind. Since she is a bat, she uses sound waves to send whatever she hears to me.»

She chuckles a little:

«She stood this small because of the devil fruit. She's is as hard to catch as sound with this size.»

Smile smirks. No one had been able to put their hands on the little bat ever since she had this devil fruit. The people had the temple had been really nice to give it to her. Meimu hadn't really liked the taste of it, but she still ate it whole. Smile passes her finger in the white fur again:

«She's a brave bat, for sure.»

She actually looked her age with this calm smile, at least that's what the people with who she had gotten along told her. She trusted trust their words. She stands up from the sofa. Oops, that woken up a little pain. No worries, it doesn't show.

«Well, it is getting late right now.»

She turns to the four pirates with a sweet smile:

«Did you have a place to stay? If not, I'd be happy to give you shelter for the night.»

They all look at Kidd, waiting for him to take a decision.

«We're here. I don't see why we'd move.»

Smile chuckles:

«Alright, then, let me show you to your rooms»

She starts toddling away, but turns to them:

«No worries, the rooms are illusion safe»

She chuckles once more and passes through a door when the pirates are following her.

When Smile woke up that morning, she was overjoyed. She had found him, finally! He was acting exactly the same way he used to when they first met. She jumps out of bed, wearing a t-shirt and pyjama pants. Yes, she dressed like that rather than with a cute night gown to sleep. She could be normal and not always be a doll, right? Kan and Meimu had already gone out to go hunt, so she was alone. She takes a leather hairband in a drawer of her night desk and attaches her hair in a ponytail behind her head. She smirks:

«Time to prepare the breakfast.»

She walks out of the room, passing by the red door, and goes down the stairs to reach the ballroom. She goes to another door then the one from last night and smiles. The kitchen was in a perfect state as well. She looks around and puts her fists on her hips:

«Here goes!»

She takes a deep breath and starts walking around the kitchen, picking up some ingredients as she was singing:

«It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and, thank the Lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoein', I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing»

She was so lost in the song herself, making the plates fly to the ballroom's long table and preparing stuff, she didn't even notice someone had just come in after dodging all the plates.

«Hey you! What do you fucking think you're doing throwing plates at me?!»

She stops on the spot as she sees Kidd's glare in her direction. Or at least it was a glare until he seems to look at her hair and eyes:

«Wait…you're…Smile?! Where the hell did your clothes go?!»

She sighs:

«I know this isn't a dress, but they are still clothes»

Kidd looks away, somehow getting a little pink on the cheeks. Smile puts down the plate full of freshly baked crumpets and scones she had in hand on the counter:

«I'm sorry about the plates, by the way. I didn't thought there would be someone passing there yet. You didn't receive any in the face or anywhere else, I hope?»

«Nah…dodged all of them.»

She chuckles:

«Good»

She looks around at the many large plates she had put on the counter. If that wasn't enough, she would do some more. Everything was already cleaned and ready to be used once more. She starts picking up the plates, humming the song she was singing a minute ago. She turns around and looks surprised when Kidd takes what she had in hand to leave the kitchen with them. Passing the surprise, she chuckles. She picks up other plates and goes inside the ballroom. Kidd had put the plates he was holding on the long table with the smaller plates and, now that Smile could see the table, some forks, cutlasses, spoons, cups and napkins. She had really done well, this time. «I guess good feelings can affect my skills» She puts the large plates on the table and turns to Kidd:

«I'm happy for you, Kidd»

He looks at her as if she was saying nonsense, making her chuckle:

«You told me you wanted to make your name heard back then. You did it pretty well, I'd say. Aiming for the pirate King title, I suppose?»

He gets a little annoyed:

«How come you know so much about me and I didn't even know more than your name?»

«I did research so I could find you»

She had answered as if it was the most obvious and simple thing. Well, it was for her, at least. Kidd crosses his arms:

«Then I have other things to ask»

She looks at him, calm:

«Okay, what is it?»

«Your favorite color»

She opens round eyes:

«What kind of request is that?»

«I'm serious!»

«Okay, okay, red»

«Your dreams and fears?»

This time, it was too much.

«Kyahahahahaha! Kyahahahahaha!»

«What the hell are you fucking laughing about?!»

«Kyahahahahaha, sorry, sorry, it's just that you're being so blunt with the questions and it's so personal all of a sudden, I couldn't help it.»

She calms the laugher, although her shoulders were still trembling because of it, and she smirks:

«But it's up to you to find out, teehee»

The door leading to the guest rooms opens on Killer, already with the mask on. He freezes on the spot when he sees Smile. So did the other two who came in after him. Smile pouts a little:

«What's wrong with me looking like a normal person? Seriously…»

She shakes her head in disapproval. Seeing the sorry faces Heat and Wire were doing, she chuckles:

«Don't make these faces. Come! Breakfast is ready!»

Kidd hadn't actually looked at what was on the plates at first, but now that he could see it, he wondered when she had to time to do all of this. Pancakes, crumpets, scones, ham, eggs, she had even brewed some coffee and boiled water. Wait, what was the water for? Smile approaches the table and shows the boiling water pot, smiling:

«Maybe it's too fancy looking for you guys, but I still made some water if you wanted tea.»

«Tea's for fucking nobles»

She looks a little sad behind her smile:

«Should have known. Sorry for asking»

For the first time, Kidd regretted snapping something at someone's face.

Well, she didn't expect him to jump happily. She still liked tea in the morning even if she wasn't one of those annoying nobles. She gets a little away from Kidd before opening some strange pots that were away from the rest of the food. She looks at the names, thinking and opens one written "Assam" on a little label attached to it. She takes some leaves inside and puts them in a tea brewing spoon in a cup, starting humming her little cooking song again. She looks around again and takes a pot filled with some chopped ginger, putting some in the cup. She goes to take the pot and goes back to the cup.

«Miss Smile…»

She stops herself from laughing again, but the smile she sends Killer shows she is obviously amused by the title:

«Yes, "Mister" Killer?»

Killer doesn't seem to react to the title. Maybe he ignored it.

«What is this tea?»

She looks at him with wide eyes:

«You want to know?»

«Is that surprising?»

«Well yes…tea is a drink for nobles, after all»

Kidd twitched a little, but Smile ignored that. She takes the pot in which she had took the tea leaves and hands it to Killer:

«It's a black strong and malty Assam tea. With some chopped ginger, it makes a good morning tea.»

She pours some water in the cup, the leaves and the ginger now infusing in the water. She smiles back at Killer:

«I can give you a sip when it's ready. If you want some, of course»

«Could be interesting»

Smile looks at the four pirates:

«No need to stay up. Sit down, sit down! It will get cold if you don't eat»

Smile happily sees them sitting down at the table to eat. She never had any guests before. Actually, except when she was at the temple, she never had anyone with her at meal times…or any other times. She smiled when she sees the pirates' eyes widening when they taste the food. She was proud of her cooking and it made her happy to see they liked it. When the tea is done, she removes the leaves with the spoon and puts it on a small plate. She blows lightly on the liquid and takes a sip. A soft smile forms on her lips:

«Perfect, although still a little hot»

She decides to sit next to Killer. He was the only one who wasn't eating. She puts the cup on the table and looks a little from under:

«Is something wrong? You're not hungry?»

He turns a little in her direction:

«Well…I don't remove my mask in front of others»

She looks a little curious, but stands up:

«I see, I understand. I'll let you all eat in peace. I'll be back in a moment»

She bows lightly and leaves the room.

When they saw her leave the room like that, the pirates stopped moving. Kidd glared at Killer:

«What the hell did you fucking tell her so she'd leave?!»

He was a good one to talk. He had insulted her about the tea. Killer sighs:

«Only that I didn't show what was under my mask to others. At least we can talk, now»

Kidd grumbles a little:

«Talk about what?»

«About her»

«How do you want to do that when we don't have a single thing on her?»

«That's what I want to talk about»

«What?»

«I saw her wanted poster. She has the bounty of a supernova, Kidd.»

«So what?»

«All the supernovas have a crew of their own and are sailing to reach the end of the Grand Line. She's alone in an abandoned manor that she obviously took the time to put back in shape and has been working on it for some time»

Silence falls on the table. Where was the girl's crew? Was she part of one or was she the Captain? Did she even have a crew? Heat eats another cheese scone:

«She's a good cook»

That was totally random, but it brought an idea to mind. Killer wasn't sure if Kidd had thought about it, but it was important to ask the girl about a possible crew with her. She was being friendly, although sarcastic and creepy on the side, but it wasn't sure that the people with her, if there were any, would act the same.

Smile finishes attaching the corset and turns on herself, appreciating the skirt's movement.

«Red and Black, today»

She chuckles:

«Never thought I'd appreciate guests like this, before. Kidd found a good crew»

She smiles softly:

«I'm glad, he never really got along with others at that time. At least he's got some good friends with him, now»

Flapping resound and the little bat passes through the window's hole to land on her shoulder.

«Morning Meimu»

The bat cuddles against her neck, making her smile:

«Still in a good mood, huh? That's a good thing»

A growl comes from the side and Kan appears from the shadows. Meimu seems to listen to hear and turns to Smile. A deep women's voice resounds:

«They are talking about you, down there.»

Smile chuckles:

«Is that so? Well, as long as they don't think about fighting me, I don't mind»

«I doubt that's the case. The guy with the scythes is eating, too. He likes the tea you left on the table»

«So he is eating, after all. I had forgotten about the tea, though. Well, I'll do some more»

Smile removes some imaginary dust from her skirt:

«Time to go down, then»

She walks out of the room, followed by Kan. When she opens the door, she is back to her usual appearance, her hair completely free floating around her. She smiles in her usual creepy way:

«Well, I hope I didn't make you wait»

She grabs a scone on the table to nibble on it. Kidd backs up in his chair:

«Oy, Smile»

«Huh?»

«What do you intend to do now?»

«What do you mean?»

«The way you talked, you went out just to search for me. Now that you found me, what' you're going to do?»

«Don't know, never thought about it»

Heat looks up to her:

«Say, Miss smile…do you have a crew?»

She stops just as she was about to take a real bite. Kidd was glaring at Heat, but she ignores him. She looks at Heat, lowering the scone:

«Why such a question?»

«Just asking»

She stays silent, wondering if she should answer or not. Bah, why not? It wouldn't hurt:

«No, I don't. I've been traveling alone with Kan and Meimu from the start»

She approaches the scone again.

«You could come with us, then»

Surprised, she drops the scone. Kan catches it before it would fall to the ground and eats it silently. Kidd stands up, banging the table with his fist and making the chair fall:

«Fuck, Heat! I'm the captain here, damn it! I should be the one saying that!»

Smile's eyes pass from the blue haired pirate to her brother. Did she really hear that right? Kidd stops glaring at Heat to turn to her:

«Well, he already asked»

«Wait, you're serious?»

«I don't joke about this stuff, being sarcastic, maybe, but no joking»

She looks down to Kan, who only looks up to her mistress before purring lightly. Meimu translates:

«It's your decision. We'll follow whatever you say»

The four pirates stare at the bat, making Smile laugh:

«Kyahahahahaha! You should see your faces!»

«What the hell was that?!»

«Kan's voice when Meimu translates her words»

She looks at the four pirates, then smiles in a cute way:

«Well, if my presence won't bother anyone aboard your ship, I'd be happy to be by your side, brother»

Kidd's usual smile appears:

«Then it's settled»

_**Tada! The singing doll shall follow the Kidd pirates! I hope for them they are ready. It's a girl and she is quite…peculiar, if I can say it that way. Good, next time will be the meeting with the crew! Will that little devil scare the crap out of the crew or will they think she looks like Kidd in some way? We'll see about that! In any case, it raised the prime on the Kidd pirates quite a bit! Well, do you like so far? I'm not doing interaction down here because it would be too dangerous for me if Kidd came around here. I already have trouble with Law, who's not too violent, so I won't take the chance with Kidd. Just have to cross my fingers he doesn't figure it out himself -_-' Well, until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Uta uta no mi the singing doll_

_**Hey there fellow readers, I'm back! I'm happy to see some people are following! Not much reviews, but there is a saying "No news, good news". Doesn't work with everything, but I think it is a good thing since I didn't receive any bad comments. I will continue writing as long as there are people following. Do keep in mind that you can remove the following if I am getting on your nerves. Well, it is time for the Kidd Pirates to meet the singing doll. Let's just hope it will be fine.**_

_**CopraMeow: Yes, I thought it was a good idea and I didn't want Smile to be a Captain. Maybe later if people are interested, but not for now. Not all supernovas are Captains, right? I do imagine a group of pirates going on the creepy side and fighting for the little singing doll, though. ;)**_

_**MeowzDj: Well, I'm happy that you appreciate my writing ^-^ Sorry for the misunderstanding on my part, by the way.**_

Having picked up and cleaned everything in the manor, Smile was waiting for Kidd to come back. He said he would bring his crew over to introduce her to them. It was a pain in the neck aboard the ship, he said. She chuckles:

«Meeting a pirate crew. Normal people would fear this moment the most, but I'm all excited»

Kan purrs next to her:

«It is your brother's crew, after all. You have nothing to fear from them»

«You're right. I'm so happy, Kan, Meimu»

The little bat cuddles in Smile's neck. Smile wasn't worried about herself. She was a little worried about the crew's reaction at the sight of her two friends, though. You don't see a black panther and a white neck bat very often, even less when you are sailing. Would they accept them? She really hoped so. She goes in her room and opens a wardrobe that was hidden in the shadows at the right of the room. Some black dresses, different corset, different frills…she couldn't take them all, she didn't really wear them all. How did they all end up there, then? They were already there when she arrived. She just decided to change them to her taste a little. She had a lot of time to take care of the things inside this manor since the incident at the marine base. She lifts an arm and feels a slight pain in her left shoulder. She grins:

«Looks like my wounds aren't perfectly closed, yet. I'll have to be careful around the crew so they don't notice»

«Don't you think you should tell Kidd about this?»

She turns to Kan:

«I should…but he will surely ask what happened and…I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, just yet»

«I understand, but you will have to tell him before these wounds get in the way or endanger anyone. I'm not saying that you aren't careful, but the wounds have started hurting you again since yesterday»

«I know, Kan, I'm just not ready!»

Smile walks away from the wardrobe to let herself fall on the puffy bed. She closes her eyes, fighting against the emotions coming up. She trembles:

«I don't want to remember…I don't want this to happen ever again…I just want to be free»

Kan lies down next to the bed, respecting her need of tranquility. Meimu goes hang upside down to the window. A heavy silence fell on the room and the manor.

That manor is too damn silent. He was expecting his little sister to be singing out loud when he would arrive to scare the hell out of his crew, but there wasn't even a single sound. Kidd opens the doors loudly:

«Oy Smile! Where the hell are you?!»

No answer. Where could she have gone to? He told her to wait until he came back! Some running footsteps resound upstairs and also the sound of doors, but no one appears. He frowns:

«What the hell is she doing?»

The red door up the stairs starts opening, cracking in a creepy way. It leads to a dark room…and nothing could be seen inside. Kidd smirks:

«Well, who wants to go?»

They look at him as if he was crazy. Some footsteps resound loudly from the dark room. Her arms behind her back, smiling in a creepy way, Smile appears from the shadows with Meimu on her shoulder and Kan following close behind:

«So these are the Kidd Pirates.»

She walks down the stairs, putting a hand on the railing like a lady, and stops at a certain distance from the ground, but still close. She makes a sweet bow before smiling in a cute way to the crew:

«It is an honor to meet you all»

First reaction of the crew: A little girl ?!

Second reaction: Wild beasts?!

What the hell was the meaning of this?! They hear the girl chuckle:

«Is something the matter?»

They all look at Kidd who smiles in his usual way:

«She's my sister, Smile. She'll be coming with us, so you better watch yourselves»

Meaning, don't touch her or you'll hear about me. The message was quite clear, but they looked really unsure about this.

Smile couldn't see a single girl among them. She kept the same expression, but started hesitating. Could she really go with them? Kan growls next to her, making the pirates twitch, but making her calm down. She already said yes to her brother. She couldn't turn tail now. It would be a disgrace and she would insult her brother. She wasn't the weak little girl from back then. Kidd looked happy about her coming. Was it just an impression or was it real? She couldn't tell yet. She had yet to understand her brother better than that.

A chocolate cookie-like backpack on her back, Smile opened round eyes at the sight of the ship. The skeleton front figure, the shape of the ship, it was impressive. Kidd arrives next to her, smiling:

«You're speechless. Never saw a pirate ship before?»

«Oh, I did, but they were just some fishing boats next to that!»

It seems to flatter her brother:

«Well, it is my ship, after all»

She chuckles:

«Impressive, really»

Kan purrs next to her:

«There is a fresh smell of blood coming from it»

Kidd looks up to the ship:

«Just some damn marines being fucking annoying»

Smile chuckles. They were still trying to attack even after what happened? Some idiots, they were! Kidd goes aboard the ship:

«Get going, guys! We're leaving!»

She comes aboard the ship with Kidd, but stops next to the main mast to look up at it. A smirk appears on her face as she spots the ropes leading to the crow's nest. She goes to them and climbs up. It doesn't take long for Kidd to notice she stopped following, but she had already reached the empty Crow's nest. A hand holding on the wood, her feet holding with the ropes, she looks at the sea from up there.

«The sea is beautiful from the Crow's nest»

«Oy Smile! What the hell are you doing? Get down here!»

She looks down to Kidd and notice a slight pink color on his cheeks. Did something happen? She swiftly goes down next to her brother:

«Is something wrong?»

«No, nothing! Just follow me, you hear?»

Not seeing what the problem was, Smile follows him, toddling silently on the wooden floor.

Damn, doesn't she know they could see everything under her skirt?! It's a chance that she moves swiftly. Otherwise, she would have showed a thing or two to the crew! She did say she liked red, but Kidd didn't though she would go this far at liking the color! He had already seen underwear like these, but on a woman older than Smile! Now that he thought about it, he didn't ask for her age. That would have to be later. He looks back just for a second. She was following him. She was so silent he couldn't hear her, even with those large shoes. How did she do it? That would also have to wait. There was only one room that wasn't used in the ship. He opens the door to it…and glares at all the dust and spider webs. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

«I told these guys to take care of it, those fuckers»

Smile looks at the room, not even caring about some dust and webs. She was actually thinking about the things she could repair and do in there. Was that a parrot stand? She could repair it for Meimu. That old cushion could be a good spot for Kan if she stuffed it a little more. She turns to Kidd with a wide smile:

«I prefer to take care of it, actually. I'll have some work to do, but it will do just fine»

She walks a little inside and pokes the bed's mattress, seeing a little cloud coming from it:

«It mostly needs to be dusted»

She takes the mattress in her arms, disappearing behind it. She hears Kidd laugh out loud and she changes her angle so she could see him.

«Damn, you're so fucking small you disappeared behind it!»

Not used to have people laughing like that, Smile was staring at him, a little unsure. She passes next to Kidd with the mattress silently, her brother not even noticing, and she goes to the deck to blow the dust away. The crew was looking at her from a distance. She had always frightened people since she became the singing doll, but she would have thought that a pirate crew wouldn't be scared at approaching her. She chuckles lightly:

«At least they won't get in my way if I ever get to fight»

She hears the soft steps of Kan arrive behind her and she lifts the mattress from the side of the ship:

«Looking around, Kan?»

Meimu lands on the panther's shoulder:

«Just a little, but only if you are around. Those pirates don't really trust us, yet»

Smile looks around a little:

«I suppose you are right. We'll show them they can trust us. Right, Meimu?»

The bat flaps its wings and screeches happily. Smile's expression got soft. She didn't know what she would do without those two.

High up on the Crow's nest, Killer was looking down at Kidd's sister. She was talking with her two animals, certainly about the crew. She didn't seem bothered by the looks she was receiving.

«Doesn't look like she will be the first to go to them, though»

What if he tried? She was going to be a crew member, anyway. Someone taking his place, Killer jumps down the ropes and lands right next to Smile:

«What are you doing?»

Okay, she had to admit it, she didn't saw him coming. She jumped a little to look at him. She stopped a sight if relief from leaving her lips and lifted the mattress a little:

«Taking care of the room. It is a little dusty, but it's nothing to be bothered about. I might repair some stuff too»

A sweet smile appears on her face:

«I won't make it girly, of course. It will be as normal as possible, but I'll work hard to put it back in shape»

She was determined to do it. She got pretty good at that when she was inside the manor, too. She notices Killer's head tilting on the side a little:

«Back in shape?»

She nods happily:

«Yes, Stuffing the cushions, putting the wood back together. Hum, maybe I'll remove the old paint too, it is starting to crumble»

Talking about it made her forget someone was next to her. She was back to her old self. The smiling and charming one.

When Kidd walked on the deck to go take his sister back, he spotted her all smiling and charming next to Killer. What had he told her? He wasn't really trying to get this close to his sister, was he? He walks in a grumpy way to Smile and takes the mattress in her arms:

«Why the hell do you wander off every fucking time?»

He glared a little at Killer, but made sure to look down at Smile so she doesn't notice.

Smile looks up at Kidd, popping out of her thoughts:

«I never was able to stay in place»

She takes a cute sorry face:

«Sorry»

Kidd sighs:

«At least tell me where the hell you're running off and when you're doing it»

She chuckles:

«Did you actually lose sight of me?»

Kidd doesn't answer. He takes her hand:

«Come on, I have other things to show»

He drags her inside. Smile waves a hand at Killer, showing with her expression she was sorry, and tries as best as she could not to fall. He was walking fast.

Killer sighs. Kidd only found out that he has sister and he doesn't want to lose her. But it wasn't a reason to glare at him. Like he would steal her away from him. She was too happy to be with him, anyway. There was something special about this girl, though. The way she completely changed when she talked. He was a little surprised to see she had completely forgotten about him being next to her, but it proved that she wasn't always keeping this scary and mysterious appearance. She was still a girl like any other, but with a different background. He'll have to figure what this background was, outside from being Kidd's sister.

Smile followed her brother all around the ship, feeling overjoyed under her creepy smile she had. She was with her brother. She was listening to his every word, nodding here and there to show she was following. They had stopped in front of a door.

«Well, that's my cabin. If anything happens and I'm not on the deck or in the kitchen drinking, that's where I'll be»

He turns to her:

«Oh, Smile, by the way, I'm still your Captain»

«I know that…Captain»

A little smirk had appeared on her lips at the last word, somehow making him annoyed:

«What's the smirk, for?»

«Nothing particular. I'll just have to get used to calling someone like this»

She closes her eyes. They only people she had to call like that, she only knew their title, not their names. She opens her eyes and looks at the door:

«Can I go see?»

«No»

«Okay…»

She gets an idea and smirks:

«Then, if I can't go in…»

She turns to him and quickly closes her arms around him, or at least as far as she could around him:

«I'll steal a hug!»

She quickly runs away, laughing.

_***Somewhere at a marine base***_

The marine is running. He just received important information and must hurry to go and tell it. He knocks quickly at the door of the boss of the base:

«Captain! We've received some important information!»

The door opens on a tall man with brown hair wearing the marine uniform with the medals and the decorations proving that he was the captain. The left side of his face was mutilated with fang marks, leaving a red and pink skin, and he had some burning marks that he quickly hid with gloves. His green eyes were glaring at the young marine of the information section:

«It better be. I will not accept to be disturbed for futilities»

The marine lifts a hand to his forehead in salute and hands him a paper. The colonel takes the paper. An evil smirk appears on his face:

«So that's where you've been hiding»

He puts the paper in his coat:

«You did a good job. Now go back to your place»

«Yes sir!»

The marine leaves running and the colonel gets back in his desk.

«You escaped me at that time, but you won't survive the next time. You better be prepared, singing doll»

_**Well, this is it for now. I know it's not long, sorry. It just got busy these past days. I'll catch up in the next chapter. Well, introducing an enemy for Smile. I'll let you find out where he comes from. Maybe you already have an idea. I didn't choose his name yet, but I will for the next time he appears. So, did you like it? Smile is already freaking out the crew. She'll have to be careful with Killer watching her, though. Well, until next time, everyone.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Uta uta no mi the singing doll_

_**Hello to my fellow readers. It has been a while since I last posted a chapter for this story, and I am sorry about that. I did receive a review and some new followers, so I suppose it means that there are people out there who want to read! I will have to make Smile closer to the crew before there really is the main plot appearing again. I'll really need to find a name for the marine Captain…Well, everything in time due. Don't know why, but I always feel relaxed and calm when I write this story. Must be because I give all of my energy to Smile. She's my little devil side, in a way.**_

_**(CopraMeow) This is my "Chibi side" as I like to call it. I was said it made people die of adorableness XD Well, I'll see about the shipping ^-^**_

_**Well, I'm happy there was someone I could answer to. I shall write, now. If you remember well, the last thing she did was hug Kidd before running away. I'll continue from there, okay?**_

Smile runs out on the deck, laughing. She climbs to the top of the boat and looks down to the door as Kidd rushes out, probably thinking she would be running on the deck. She sits down quietly as he looks around, smiling. It was fun to tease him, but maybe she shouldn't have done that. She just made him grumpy. Huh? Seems like he was asking the crew if they saw her. She chuckles in silence and goes a little farther to lie on her back, just so she wouldn't be seen from the deck. The sky was beautiful, the wind fresh and salty. The last time she felt those, she was escaping an island crumbling down in flames in a previously marine ship. The smile twitches a little on her face. She would never pass through something like this ever again. She hears the crew panicking on the deck. Was Kidd this mad about the hug? Meimu arrives in silence and she smiles:

«Can you make me hear what is going on?»

The bat's hears move and transfers the sound low enough so Smile would be the only one to hear.

«Where did she go?!»

«Let's just hope she didn't fell in the water. Captain Kidd said she had a devil fruit»

«How could we not see her?»

«Do you think she is still inside?»

«Some of us should help Captain Kid search inside and the others will look around the deck!»

So, they were searching for her. What for? Where they really scared of her disappearance? She sits down, looking at the commotion on the deck. She knew she was good at hiding…but wasn't this going a little far? Meimu reacts to something and turns her ears behind Smile, who smirks:

«I was wondering how no one could have spotted me. It is a good thing that you are aboard the ship, Killer-san»

Killer sits down next to her:

«You escaped from Kidd pretty easily, too»

She chuckles:

«Escaping and being sneaky is what I am best at»

She looks at Killer:

«Why are they searching, anyway?»

Killer seems to turn his head to her:

«Kidd lost sight of you, so he's wants to find you»

She chuckles again:

«Is that so? I didn't thought he would involve the whole crew for that»

She sighs and smiles:

«I suppose I could go see him myself before he gets too tired searching for me»

Just as she says that, Kidd storms out of the door:

«WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!»

«Hum, he really is mad at me»

Killer looks down to Kidd as well:

«Will you go?»

She nods and smiles happily:

«Yep, I will. I wouldn't want him to be even more angry»

She stands up, Meimu on her shoulder and walks to the side of the roof. She jumps on the deck silently and arrives next to Kidd. The whole crew spot her and point her as if they had seen a ghost. She chuckles, spotting Kidd jumping next to her, and smiles in a creepy way:

«What's wrong? Did you see a ghost or something?»

«WHEN THE HELL DID YOU APPEAR THERE?!»

«I just arrived»

«FROM WHERE?!»

She points where she just jumped from:

«The roof…»

Kidd looks up for a second:

«You're kidding me…»

Smile chuckles:

«Nope! I was just lying on my back»

He looks down at Smile in a dark way. She doesn't look away, but her face gets a little less smiling. She sighs and looks away:

«I'm sorry, okay? I didn't thought I would make you angry this much. I won't do it again»

She feels someone hit her head. It was a huge swing, but it didn't really hurt, somehow. She still puts her hands on her head and, tears close to her eyes, she looks up at Kidd.

«You better not fucking do that again!»

She nods and he walks off. The crew try to look elsewhere, somehow uneasy. Seeing there expressions, Smile takes back the singing doll act and smiles in a creepy way:

«Teehee, as expected from him»

She turns around, toddles a little and climbs back on the roof. Killer wasn't there anymore. Good. She didn't want there to be someone. She looks at Meimu:

«Can you leave me for a moment?»

The little bat screeches a little, but flies from her shoulder. Smile sits down on the roof, curling up. She really didn't mean to make him angry.

Killer was looking at Smile from another spot. He had trouble believing it himself, but he was feeling sorry for her. How? He never felt that for any of the people Kidd had saddened or hurt before. It was annoying him not to understand. Should he go? He would stop feeling like that if she wasn't sad anymore, right?

«Won't kill to try»

Well, unless she decided to sing something bloody. He doubted so. He gets back to her.

«Oy, Smile…»

She seems to twitch a little and she turns to him, her usual smile back:

«Yes, did you want something, Killer?»

Her eyes were a little red and her cheeks still slightly wet. She was crying a moment ago.

«You know he was just worried about you.»

She looks calm suddenly.

«I know that»

Her creepy smile appears, although not as creepy as usual:

«Was that all? Surely you didn't move from you spot just to tell me that»

«You don't look so well»

Her eyes seem to widen for a second, but she laughs.

«Kyahahahahaha, not looking well? But I'm perfectly fine. Where did you get that idea?»

«The tears on your cheeks»

She swiftly makes a movement and she looks down to the water left on her fingers. She hisses:

«Blasted tears…»

She didn't like to show her sadness, it would seem. He sits down next to her and she swiftly turns in another direction.

«What do you want, anyway?»

Good question, he wasn't sure, right now.

«Why are you hiding?»

«Why wouldn't I?»

«You shouldn't cry alone»

«And what if that's what I want?»

«I won't let you»

«That would be pointless. Leave me alone»

«Like I said, I won't»

She's trembling, now. He lifts a hand and put it on her shoulder:

«Oy, Smile…»

He sees a drop fall from her cheeks. He looks at her, surprised. So she was really crying. She starts sobbing. Did he make things worse?

«Hey…»

«Just…let me cry…okay?»

He hesitates a little, then rubs her back lightly. He really wasn't expecting her to open up like that. Maybe if he…no, how could he think something like that? Kidd will want to kill him if he does…well, he is in his quarters. Maybe just so she calms down. Not without hesitating a little, Killer passes his arms around Smile and holds her against him. She seems to stiff a little at first, but she calms down gradually. She is so fragile, like that. Huh? What's that perfume? He was close to her head. He could smell a sweet scent coming from her hair…roses…Killer suddenly gets uneasy when he feels Smile cuddle against him. He looks down at her face.

«She…fell asleep?»

He hadn't expected that. What to do now? He couldn't really bring her down like that, could he? Well, he could as long as Kidd doesn't get the wrong idea. Although…will she wake up if he lifts her from the ground?

«Oy, Smile…»

No reaction from her. She'll wake up eventually…maybe he'll just wait for her to do so.

She really got him worried. He was searching all over for her, starting to think she might have fallen overboard while running. She was on the god damn roof. What was she even doing there?! Her expression seemed to change for a moment, though. And the tears he saw…he should have brought her inside. What the hell?! He wasn't going to turn back to go fetch her! He goes in his quarters and closes the door. He needed some rest.

When Smile opened her eyes again, she was a little lost. Where was she…? Ah, on the roof…with arms around her. She looks down at those arms, confused, and recognises the clothes. She turns her head a little.

«Hum…Killer…?»

She feels him twitch a little and let go of her.

«Sorry…»

She chuckles:

«No need to act this way. I just wanted to ask why you closed your arms around me»

«That's…what people do when someone cries…isn't it?»

She takes a thinking stance:

«Hum, I suppose you are right, teehee»

She was feeling better, though. She smiles softly:

«Thank you, Killer, for staying…»

He stands up swiftly.

«No need…»

He leaves quickly, under Smile's confused look. Did she insult him or something?

What was that? He couldn't stay calm when she woke up. He needed to cool down. He didn't feel right, at this moment. He just hoped she won't mention this to Kidd.

Smile gets down the roof, looking around a little. The crew was taking care of the ship with their many tasks. Maybe she could give a hand? She smiles in a creepy way as she spots some of them trying to clean the deck. Meimu lands on her shoulder and she smirks:

«Mind giving me a hand, Meimu?»

The little bat shrieks and turns her ears, ready. Smile starts humming a song, Meimu making it sound louder on the ship. *Fantasia, Sorcerer's apprentice ^-^* The cleaning tools suddenly get animated and start cleaning on their own, scaring the hell out of the crew.

«What's going on?!»

«It's cleaning on its own!»

Smile stops herself from laughing. She was concentrating on the song. She spots Wire at the side of her eyes, but she doesn't turn to him. Concentrating…

A chill goes down Wire's spine. Here she goes again, singing like a little doll and making things move. He really didn't fully trust her since the even with the four colored doors. She was creeping him out. When she stops singing, the whole deck and boat being cleaned on the outside, he hurriedly gets away before she could turn to him.

Smile turns, but she doesn't see Wire anywhere, anymore. She frowns.

«I'm sure he was there a moment ago. Oh well, teehee»

The cleaning tools had returned to their original places, not moving anymore. She toddles back inside, a little broom in hand and followed by Kan and Meimu. She goes to the room Kid had showed her. The mattress was back in place, but the room was still a mess. She starts cleaning up, still humming the song she had hummed on the deck. The broom started moving on itself. She removed her hands and stopped humming. It continued moving, making her smirk

«Looks like singing alone and low lets me control something on a longer period of time. I wonder how long it will hold.»

She lets the little broom dust around as she takes the bird stand. It was a little broken, but she had just the thing to take care of it. She looks in her bag and takes out what she needs, starting to patch everything up. It would take some time before everything would be done, but she didn't mind. She had passed some months working on the manor so she could work on a single room. She is so concentrated she doesn't notice there is someone standing at the door.

«Miss Smile…»

She turns to the door, wondering who it was, and recognises Heat.

«Oh, Mister Heat, could I help you with something?»

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but finally talks:

«I was wondering if I could ask for your help for tonight's meal»

Smile chuckles:

«You want me to help? Teehee, why, I am flattered. Of course I'll help you»

Heat stays impassible, but his eyes seem to get a little happy. Making sure the stand was repaired, she follows Heat to the kitchen. It was large, with dark grey melanin forming the counters, a gas oven and many black pots and palls made of ceramics hanging from the ceiling. There was a dining area on the other side of the cooking zone. It was a nice kitchen, but it was obvious they didn't really use it to its full potential. Many things looked completely new and never touched at all, although there was no dust. Smile turns to Heat:

«Say, am I mistaken if I say none of you actually cooks normally?»

Heat turns to her:

«Those who can cook usually get scared quickly around us»

Smile chuckles:

«All talk, but no guts, huh?»

She still liked the place. She smiles at Heat:

«So, what did you want to do?»

He looks a little away, but doesn't answer, making Smile chuckle:

«So, you don't have any idea, either»

She looks at the counters, opening the doors. As she finds the many ingredients, she gets an idea. She stands up.

«Did you ever heard of Buta Kabuni, Heat?»

He stays impassible, but his eyes shows a little bit of confusion.

«Who is that?»

Smile laughs a little:

«It's not a person, Heat, it's a dish.»

She starts taking out ingredients happily under Heat's gaze. He takes a specific ingredient in his hands.

«Dried baby tuna? We had that?»

Smile takes them from his hands:

«It's your kitchen and you didn't know?»

«Well, we just took the ingredients the people gave us thinking we would spare them»

She sighs:

«At least they are good to use for the recipe. I will have to look around the whole kitchen, just in case»

And she does. She was glad that nothing was rotten or worst. She looks at the ingredients with a smile.

«Good, now that we have all the ingredients…»

She takes out some cheesecloth and stretches her arm to try and grab a large pot. She sighs, her fingers not even reaching the bottom. Heat gets closer and takes the pot off its hook to put it on the counter. She smiles to him:

«Thanks, Heat»

«You're welcome»

She takes some kitchen twine, a knife, tablespoons and cups out of a drawer and puts everything on the counter. She smiles happily and starts placing the dried baby tuna in the cheesecloth. Heat looks at her do without a word. She wasn't used to people looking at her as she cooks, but she didn't mind. Taking measures, she puts most of the ingredients she had kept on the counter in the pot. She puts the pot on the oven, covers it with a lid and opens the stove.

«Let's just wait a little. I need to lower the fire when it starts boiling and it will simmer for fifteen minutes before we can put the real meat in the pot»

Heat blinks a little.

«You remember a recipe just like that?»

She chuckles:

«I did it often at the manor so I memorised it pretty well. I just needed to make sure to do enough for everyone»

It starts bubbling in the pot, so she lowers the heat. She takes out the last but most important ingredient, the pork meat. Taking a cutting board, she starts preparing it. It was silent in the room, but it wasn't awkward. It felt nice, actually. Heat seemed to be studying her movements, but it didn't bother her. When she was done, she opened the lid and grabbed the little package of dried baby tuna with tongs to take it out. She put the meat in carefully and closed the lid again, lowering the heat.

«There, we'll had the turnip in two hours and let it simmer for thirty minutes again before it is ready»

She goes to sit on a chair, a wide smile on her face. She really loved cooking like that. She shows the chair next to her.

«You don't need to stay up like that. Sit down»

He seems to stare at the chair for a moment, then sits down.

«Say, Heat»

«Hum?»

«Why are you so calm and reserved like that?»

He turns to her, not saying a word. She smirks:

«Well, you always stay impassible, you don't talk much but you seem like a nice guy»

«Oh, so that's what you meant»

He turns away.

«I was always like that»

«I see…then why are you a pirate of you are so nice?»

«Kidd gave me a chance to become someone even though I was strange and had those marks on my mouth»

She blinks a little.

«Can I ask…where those marks come from?»

He seems to get saddened for a moment, even if it was hard to see an emotion on his face.

«My village was attacked by bandits. They did those smiles to all those they hadn't killed to make it more fun. I was lying on the ground with those wounds when Kidd found me. I still wonder why I was able to survive»

She smiles softly.

«I see…he has a soft side, after all»

Heat turns to her.

«You better not say this to him»

She chuckles:

«No worries, I won't. I think I made him mad enough»

«He wasn't mad»

She looks at him, a little confused, so he continues.

«Had he been mad, you wouldn't be walking around, right now»

«What does it look like when he's mad?»

«It is bloody. Sometimes we even need to fight him ourselves to make sure he calms down»

She opens round eyes:

«Really?»

He nods and she looks at him a little more. He didn't have a weapon on him, right now.

«Say, Heat, what do you do during a fight?»

«I use to swords and burn my enemies to the ground»

«Right, had forgot about the fire-breathing. Say…how do you do it?»

«You are really curious»

«Is that such a bad thing?»

«Just be careful with who or where you are being curious»

She chuckles:

«I will, but you re avoiding the question»

He stays silent for a moment.

«Do you know about dials?»

«Dials? What are those?»

«Some kind of shells from another Island. Depending which one you use, it can do different things. I have one under my tongue. It is a fire dial»

Smile had listened calmly, her eyes widening.

«Under your tongue? And it hold there?»

«Yes»

«It doesn't bother you?»

«Not anymore»

She nods, showing she understood. She sits more comfortably on the chair and close her eyes.

«What about you?»

She opens one eye to look at him.

«You have your devil fruit power, of course, but what do you do if it doesn't work?»

She smiles a little in a creepy way.

«I mostly use martial arts I learned, but I do have some tricks up my sleeves»

«Tricks?»

She makes a swift movement with her left wrist and catches something between two fingers. A long needle. She shows it to Heat.

«Like this, for example. I never leave defenseless, even if there are people I can trust»

She replaces the needle back in her sleeve.

«You're a little bit like Kidd who always keeps a dagger with him»

She chuckles:

«A dagger? Yeah, you could say that»

The door of the kitchen opens on Wire.

«Hey Heat, are you done?»

He opens round eyes as he spots Smile on the chair. She smiles in a normal way and lifts a hand:

«Hey, Wire, what's up?»

He swiftly turns around and leaves, making Smile sigh.

«I guess he doesn't appreciate me»

«The illusions you showed him scared him a little»

«It did? But it wasn't anything frightening»

«I suppose it was for him»

Smile raises her shoulders.

«I'll have to find a way to make myself forgiven»

_**I think I made you guys wait long enough. So, this is what I have written so far. I will continue this part in the next chapter, but skipping the cooking time, of course. Does anyone have something to say? If you are too shy to write a review, you can PM me. So, until next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am so sorry for not writing for a long time! I just started school again and got all busy minded. I'm really sorry. So, where was I…ah, yes. They finished making the meal. Let's see what will happen next, shall we?_**

Smile was serving the plates, humming softly. She was proud of how the meal had turned out and couldn't wait to see how the crew would react. They are all staring at their plates. Are they scared of what they would find in it?

«You can eat, you know. If I had put anything in there, Heat would have known. Right, Heat?»

Heat doesn't answer. He simply sits down himself to take a bite. He chews a little, gulps and turns to her:

«It's good»

The crew look at each other and start eating. Smile looks at them, trying to find Kidd. He wasn't there at the table. As the crew was eating, she walks out of the dining hall, going for her brother's room.

«Now, where was it?»

She stops in front of the door. He told her not to get in, but that he would be there if she needed him or something. She lifts her hand and knocks three times on the door.

«Kidd…Captain…how do I even call him?»

There wasn't any answer whatever she called him. Curious, she smirks:

«Won't hurt to take just a peek»

She turns the handle slowly, not making a sound, and opens the door. The room was really dark. She could spot some curtains being closed over a wide window at the end of the room. There was a large bed close to the window and someone lying on his back on it. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Smile guessed it was Kidd. She enters the room a little.

«Kidd? You awake?»

No answer from him. As she listens, she hears a regular breathing sound. No doubt about it, he was sleeping. She walks to the bed to go look closer. She smiles at the sight of his sleepy face. His lips slightly open, his face totally calm, it looked somehow weird to see him with a frown or a huge grin. She lifts her hand and pokes his cheek softly. He twitches a little, but doesn't wake up. She chuckles and takes some step back before leaving the door, closing the door behind her. She could have been mischievous…but she thought she made him angry enough for one day. As she walks away from the door, she thinks she heard a noise in the room, but decides to ignore it.

Kidd groans a little and opens his eyes, passing a hand on his cheek. What was that feeling? Did someone just poke his cheek? No one was around. He sits down on the bed, a little grumpy. What time was it? Something smelled good. He stands up from the bed, passing his hand in his hair. As spiky as ever, good. He opens the door and turns his head to see Smile disappear through the kitchen's door. Could she be the one who poked him? Damn, why the hell did she even do that? He told her not to come in his room. He walks to the kitchen and opens the door in a swing. The whole crew was sitting around the table, talking and eating. Smile had sat next to Heat and was talking with him. First time he ever saw Heat being this talkative with someone. Someone was missing, though.

«Where the fuck did Wire go?»

Was he still scared of Smile? What the hell scared him like that? The others had no problem with her.

«Oy, Smile! I want some more»

Smile chuckles:

«If that's true, you'll have to stand up and come here to have a refill. I won't walk around with the pot, you know»

She lifts her eyes at him and smiles, but not that creepy smile she had the first time. A real smile. Kidd walks to her and looks at the plate she had just filled:

«What's that?»

She lets a smirk slip on her lips:

«Curious?»

He grumbles and it makes her chuckles a little:

«Teehee, if that's how you take it, you'll have to taste to figure out what it is»

She fetches a plate, fills it up and hands it over to him. He takes the plate, staring at it. What the fuck was that anyway? He goes to sit at his usual place and takes a fork.

Smile looks at him as he stares at the plate. Was he that unused to cooked meals that he would be suspicious about them? He pokes the meal with his fork, still staring at it, and takes a bite. Smile smirks as she sees his eyes widen. She toddles to him:

«So, Captain, is it to your liking?»

He doesn't answer, but takes another bite, making her smile:

«Teehee, I'll take that as a yes, then»

Coming from a darker spot, Meimu lands on her shoulder and cuddles, making Smile smirk:

«Well hello there. Where have you been?»

She shrieks a little and starts reporting a voice. It was Kan's voice:

«There is a bunch of marines following us on the sea. I'm not sure if there is anything special with them since their smell is too far, but they are getting closer»

Smile nods as Kidd lifts his eyes at the little bat:

«What the fuck is she talking about?»

«Kan is on the deck. Apparently, a marine ship has been following us for a while, now. She's not sure if there are any devil fruit users or strong Haki users, either. They are still too far for her to smell any differences»

Kidd frowns:

«Smell a difference? What the fuck? Doesn't everyone smell different?»

She chuckles a little:

«True, but Kan can detect a small smell specific to devil fruits and strong Haki. I'm not quite sure myself what is the difference, but I trust her sense of smell. She is a huntress and my guardian, after all»

Kidd raises an eyebrow as she mentions the guardian thing.

«Your guardian?»

She nods with a soft smile:

«She has been protecting me for quite a while, now. Had it not been for her, I wouldn't even be hear, right now. I would have drowned two years ago»

Kidd coughs a little on the bite he had just took:

«What the hell?! You almost drowned?!»

Smile blinks for a second:

«Yeah, I fell from the cruise ship upon meeting your crew»

The room fell silent all of a sudden. Kidd was staring right at her:

«You were the girl from back then?»

She nods:

«I had just left the house at that moment»

«If it really was you, why the fuck did you run away?»

Smile frowns a little:

«Are you seriously asking that? I hadn't seen you for years and you and Killer were trying to catch me. He even busted a door in pieces to get to me. I wasn't a warrior, at that time and had no idea that it was you I as running away from. I wasn't going to stick around when I thought I had no way of defending myself»

«You thought?»

«My devil fruit, I hadn't figured that I had those powers before I made some of your crewmates fall asleep. So, in other words, I thought I was defenceless. It might have been cowardly of me to run, but I changed since then. I won't run anymore. I already made a vow»

Kidd stays silent, then turns back to his plate to eat:

«Whatever, just make sure you don't act cowardly around me or I might kick you out»

Smile nods, her expression returning to the usual creepiness. She would do whatever it takes for her brother to be proud of her.

«Of course, Captain. I won't make such a disgrace to your name»

She toddles away as Kidd was turning back at her. She had left the room before he could say anything. She wasn't really hungry, so it didn't matter if she ate or not. She goes to the deck and finds Kan sitting on the front figure, her tail waving slowly. She goes to her friend:

«So, where are they?»

«Away to the left. They are trying to use the darkness of the night to get closer. They will try the sneaky way rather than attacking at daylight»

Smile chuckles:

«It is to be expected. They know what crew they are attacking, after all»

She sits on the front figure with Kan, looking out to the sea. A lot of things had changed since the events from two years ago. She lifts a hand to her shoulder and closes he eyes. She had vowed to never run away ever again. She turns her gaze to Kan and starts rubbing her fur. The panther purrs a little:

«Thinking about the past?»

«A little, I'll have to learn from it, after all»

Kan turns her deep black eyes to her:

«That's a good way of taking things, but try not to think too much about it. You aren't responsible for what happened back there»

Smile gets a little sad:

«I know that…I still need to be more careful»

She looks up at the sky. The sun was setting, already. That meant they would strike soon.

Smile opens her eyes, waking up from a bad dream. Talking about her past had brought back some bad memories. She looks a little around. She was still on the deck, but her back against the wall. She stretches carefully and stands up. It was quite dark outside, right now. Kan was lying on the ground next to her, Meimu sleeping in her fur. Smile goes to the side of the boat, thoughtful. Weren't the marines supposed to attack at night? Smile blinks and frowns, trying to see. There was a thick fog around the ship. That's when she heard the sound of moving water. She blinks, her eyes taking a normal shape once more.

«They're here»

She runs silently inside and goes to the kitchen. She felt a little discouraged as she found the crew…completely drunk. She looks around, completely lost.

«What's going on, here?»

Kan arrives next to her with Meimu:

«It seems they were celebrating your arrival in the crew»

«By getting drunk?»

«It would seem so, yes»

She feels a movement behind her and swiftly turns around. It was Wire, who wasn't really happy to see she was the only one standing firmly on her feet.

«S…Smile?»

«Hum, looks like not everyone got drunk. Well, that's better»

She completely turns to him, looking serious.

«A marine ship is about to attack us and I'm not sure if I can fight them all on my own»

Wire looks uneasy.

«You want me to help you?»

She opens her arms to show around them.

«You see anyone else? Other than Kan and Meimu, of course»

Some noises are heard in the room and Smile glances behind. Kidd had stood up to look at the both of them.

«Those fuckers decided to arrive now?»

Killer seemed to still be standing as well a little further. Actually, even though Smile was sure he had drunk just as much as the others, he seemed to be fine. He wasn't saying a word, though. Heat was staring straight at them as well, sitting at a chair next to the oven. Smile looks at them all.

«Well, this is better than being alone. But, are you sure you can stand up?»

Kidd grumbles.

«Just watch me. I'll beat those fuckers even with only one arm»

«Okay…»

She turns to Wire.

«Is it really a good idea?»

Wire gulps:

«He often fights when he is drunk»

Smile raises her shoulders:

«Well, if you aren't worried about it…»

She toddles out, followed by Kan and Meimu quickly. She wanted to make sure the marines wouldn't try to take the advantage while she wasn't watching. She walks out on the deck and arrives face to face with a marine. Her smirk widens creepily:

«My, my, what do we have here? A sea bird»

The marine steps back, trembling.

«The…the…the singing doll?!»

«Teehee, why yes, that is who I am. So, mind telling me what you are doing on board? This isn't your ship, you know»

Other marines appear behind him, jumping on board just as the first one was stepping back. They stumbled and fell in the water. She jumped on the railing and looked down, smiling in a creepy way.

«Oh, so you wanted to go swim? Let me help you, then»

She starts humming a little, than lets her singing voice resound, the air waving a little around her.

«He will go down, he will drown, drown, deeper down. The river will take your only child»

The water around the marines starts having strange currents, making them panic and try to swim, but it was impossible. They were listening to her voice and believing what they were seeing.

«He will go down, he will drown, drown, deeper down. The mills grind slow in a riverbed ghost town»

The marines were screaming in fear. Some had already started drowning deeper in the furious waters.

«He will go down, he will drown, drown, deeper down. If you want me, then do come across»

That was the end of the marines that had fallen in the water. He smiles gets wider.

«Kyahahahahaha! Kyahahahahaha! You didn't like the water? You should have told me sooner! Well, too bad, because it's too late! Kyahahahahaha!»

She turns on one foot happily and jumps back on the deck, waiting for other marines. Out of the ship came Kidd and the others.

«Oy, Smile! What was that, just now?!»

She smirks:

«Just some marines who wanted to try swimming. The water wasn't really cooperative, teehee»

The sound of a gunshot resounds and a ball it's the floor, passing right under Smile's left ear. She sighs and looks at the marine ship:

«Snipers who don't know how to shoot. I really wasn't expecting that»

Some marines jump on board, not being careful about noise, this time. They already knew there were people on the deck. Kidd arrives next to Smile and grins.

«Some action, huh? They will pay for even stepping on board. Attract!»

The marines in front of them lost some swords and bullets, the metallic objects forming a gigantic arm around Kidd's right arm. Kidd's grin widened as he went for the marines. He wasn't going completely straight, but Smile might have been the only one to notice. She sees Killer, Heat and Wire go after Kidd to fight as well and a soft smile appears on her lips.

«They'll be there if anything happens»

Kan growls a little by her side.

«Shall we fight, Smile?»

The creepy smile comes back.

«Let us bring fear back in the hearts of marines»

She makes a movement with her right hand and a dagger appears from the long sleeve. She flips it between her fingers and toddles to the marine ship. She wanted to go behind the group since Kidd and crew were taking care of the front. She jumps on the railing and then on the marine ship's deck.

«Come out, come out, wherever you are…»

It didn't took long. A marine came from the fog, sword in hand, and attacked her. She blocked with the dagger and poked a specific points on the marine' shoulder. The shoulder flopped, inanimated, to the marine's totally scared face.

«What's going on?!»

She didn't bother answering. She planted the dagger in his throat and pulled it out, letting the marine fall on his knees and then on the ground.

«Don't ever take your eyes away from your opponent. Haven't they taught this to marines before sending them out against pirates and bandits?»

Footsteps resound through the sound of battles and a marine officer appears. He didn't had anything special, at least for normal people. But Smile's expression turned frozen.

«It has been a while, singing doll»

A slight twitch deforms her expression and she gets serious, frowning.

«You…you are under that man's orders»

The marine looks a little bored.

«So, you remember. Good, but this won't change your situation. I was given orders. Orders to put an end to your life»

Smile grins.

«Oh? Is that so? I was expecting him to come personally, though. Did he chicken out? It would suit a wet bird like him, teehee»

The marine takes his sword out.

«I have no reason to answer you and won't get taunted by your little tricks. Singing doll, I will put an end to your life here and now»

Smile blinks a little and looks at Kan and Meimu.

«Kan, make sure no one does a dirty trick to me or the others. I want their guts and blood to color this very deck if they dare to try anything. Meimu, go up there and listen to everything. Please be my eyes and ears on this battlefield, once more»

Kan growls with a strange smirk.

«Yes, my lady»

Meimu shrieks and flies up in the air and Kan jumps away from Smile, starting her own mission as well. Smile's creepy smile gets quite wide.

«So, you are searching for a fight against a little doll? You better be prepared, marine, or this doll will execute you»

She makes a swift movement with her left arm and catches the dagger falling from the sleeve. She flips the two daggers, making the tip point away from her and the edge face her opponent. She lifts her right hand at the marine, the other hand staying lowered on the side.

«Bring it, marine. I am ready for you»

He steps forward, lifting his blade to strike at her head. She blocks the blade easily and tries to kick him, but he simply moves back. They exchange blows like this, Smile shifting from her left blade to the right one and trying to reach him as she could. She really needed some training at arm to arm combat. She was skilled with her devil fruit, but she had always fought with Kan and Meimu giving her a hand. As she was blocking a hit with her left blade, the marine let go of his sword with his right hand and swiftly grabbed her left shoulder. Fear appeared in Smile's eyes, making a smile appear on the marine's face.

«The game is over»

He squeezes her shoulder, pushing his fingers deep in the back of the shoulder. Smile screamed, feeling the scars' pain coming back to life. Her voice resounded through the marine ship and reached where Kidd and the others were.

That voice, wasn't it the girl's voice? Wire looks around, trying to find her. What was she doing on the marine ship?! He was the closest one…could he really go? No time to think, she was in trouble! Stabbing the marines around him, he jumps on board the marine ship and runs for Smile. She had fallen on her knees, her face completely destroyed by pain. She had even dropped the daggers she was holding. Where had the panther gone to? Wasn't it always around her? Wire spins his fork and aims for the marine officer, who simply ducks.

«And what do you think you are doing, pirate? This fight is none of your business»

Wire blinks.

«She is part of our crew now, so it is my business»

The marine seems to consider this information…then suddenly throws Smile at the railing. She hits her back, the pain clearly showing on her face once more. Wire could see some blood pearling at the edge of her lips. She was biting them to make the pain shift place. Was there something on her back before the marine hit her? He hears something shriek and spots the bat above his head. A huge roar resounds at the other side of the marine ship. The panther was coming. So was the marine officer. He blocked the marine's blade, not the least affected. If he could hold the marine just a little longer. He blocked every blow the marine tried to land on him, not even flinching, and saw a black form jump from the side. He stepped back, but the form wasn't aiming at him. I was the panther. It planted its claws in the marine's shoulders at started biting his sword arm, cutting every nerve that was letting him move the arm. The marine started screaming, but the panther didn't care. It bites off the arm and started pulling back its left paw, pulling on the other arm. It ripped it off. Wire was looking at this with his eyes slightly widening. What in the world was this?!

The marines were all falling under his metal arm. Even if he was a little drunk, Kidd had no problem beating the crap out of those fuckers. That's when his ears screeched a little. What was that damn screaming?! He sees Wire running off to the marine ship. Where the hell was he going? A little after, there is a huge roar resounding. There was only one thing that could make this sound. The panther following Smile around. Where the fuck did it go? Kidd glances over at the marine ship. Wire was fighting the marine officer…ah, no, now it was the panther. It looked mad. Wait, where did Smile go? He couldn't see her. Where the fuck did she go?! He sends some marines flying with a movement of his metal arm and walks in direction of the marine ship. He hears the marine officer scream in pain. Seems like the panther was having fun. He passes over to the other ship and spots the side. Quite a lot of fun. That was the second arm the panther was removing from the man. What got her this mad? He gets to Wire.

«Oy, Wire! Did you see…?»

Wire was kneeling next to Smile, who was sitting, some blood dropping from her lips and making sure her back wasn't touching anything. She seems to notice his presence and looks up at him. Her face, first painful, gets embarrassed and saddened and she looks down, wanting to stand up. He gets closer.

«What the hell do you think you're doing?»

«Standing up. I have to keep fighting»

«And how the fuck will you fight like that?»

She smiles.

«I'll find a way»

She was able to stand up straight, but Kidd could see her hands were slightly shaking, the left side particularly. What the hell was she thinking? She looks down behind him, making Kidd turn around. Was there a bloody red package there before? Oh, no, that's what's left of the marine officer. The panther was coming back to smile, some red blood falling on the side from the long fangs. It growls a little, but no voice resounds. Where was the bat? A little shriek resounds and the bat arrives, followed by Killer and Heat. So, the bat gathered the crew. With no more marines around, it was quiet.

Smile was finding this silent oppressive. She had failed. She had been taken off guard by a marine and was hurt. She was in a bad state in front of Kidd. Why? She had trained so hard, why was she unable to be strong? Meimu comes to land on her right shoulder. Smile glances at her a second, but that is all. Her back was still killing her with pain, but she wouldn't show it. Kidd walks closer to her.

«Oy, Smile!»

She smiles to him.

«What is it?»

He puts a single finger on her left shoulder. The pain gets worst and she fees her knees letting go. This was…too much…

Did she just lose consciousness?! Kidd caught her before she would fall to the ground. There was blood coming from her shoulder…following a line from the shoulder to her right hip. What that hell was that?!


End file.
